Second Chances
by Rafflesiax
Summary: A recently widowed Anakin does his best at being the best father he can to his twins. Obi-Wan's secret (his love for Anakin) is in danger of being revealed when circumstances bring the two together once again. Will Anakin grow to love again? Will Obi-Wan take a chance at love? Anakin x Obi-Wan, Obikin story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Anakin_

It's been a month but I still wake up expecting to find Padmé sleeping next to me. It's always a blissful couple of seconds before the lack of warmth next to me makes the pain come rushing back in. She's gone, I remind myself. She's gone and isn't coming back. I hadn't been able to prevent those awful nightmares of her death from becoming a reality. I would have perished along with her, would have joined her on the other side so we could continue being together but I had two very important reasons to stay. Two reasons that make the option of leaving completely unacceptable, two reasons that have become the only thing I live for. Two reasons that make me want to become the best version of myself I can be, that make me want to live a long life with them. Two reasons that are already stirring in the crib next to my bed but who are surprisingly not yet crying in their morning hunger. My little Luke & Leia. The two loves of my life.

Sighing I get up from the bed and make my way to the crib. I pick them up and proceed to change their diapers before heading to the living room. As I make my way there, carefully balancing my two young ones in my arms, the door bell rings. I place both Leia & Luke down on the crib I keep in the living room before heading to the door. Through the peephole I spot my old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and next to him is a female Rodian holding a briefcase. I quickly make sure I look presentable before opening the door. I stand there for a moment before Obi-Wan holds his hand out and asks "How are you Anakin? I hope we aren't bothering you this early in the morning but we have some legal stuff to take care of. This is Marella Farr, a lawyer who wishes to speak to you."

I shake my old master's hand before shaking Farr's hand as well. "I figured this day would come sooner or later. Come in" I reply as I move to the side to let them in. They make their way into the living room. As I follow them in, Luke immediately begins crying so I walk to the crib to pick him up. He quiets down as I begin rocking him. "Please sit down" I nod to the couch "I'll be right back, I have to warm their bottles up."

"I can hold him or her if you'd like" Obi-Wan says nodding to Luke in my arms. "So you can warm the bottles easier"

I stare at him for a bit but not long enough for it to become awkward before I find myself nodding. "Thank you. That would be great actually. He's Luke by the way. He gets easily inpatient, especially when it comes to his food" I reply smiling. Obi-Wan walks to me before I hand him my son, carefully making sure he holds on to him right.

"Takes after his father I see" Obi-Wan chuckles as he stares down at my son. Luke miraculously stays quiet in Kenobi's arms. I find myself smiling as I make my way into the kitchen to warm up the milk. Figures that not only is Kenobi a great Jedi but he's also great with children. When I go back into the living room with two bottles at hand I find Obi-Wan standing next to the crib, staring down at my little Leia while rocking Luke in his arms. I can't help but find it adorable that my old master appears to have a weakness for babies.

Before I can stop myself, I find myself asking "Do you mind helping me out by giving Luke his bottle" I instantly regret it. I can and should do it myself. Before I can take my question back, Obi-Wan takes the bottle from my hand without hesitation and makes his way to the couch. I'm left standing there surprised before I bend down to pick Leia up and move to the couch as well. Once settled I finally ask "All right then, may I inquire the reason for this lovely visit?"

"Anakin" Obi-Wan answers looking at me "we're here because of Padmé. More specifically were here because of Padmé's will." I don't immediately respond, the only sounds in the room coming from Luke & Leia drinking their milk. A quiet buzz starts to fill my ears as I find myself nodding.

"I apologize for how long it took for us to deliver this to you Mr. Skywalker" Farr replies breaking the silence in the room "but some complications arose that needed to be settled before we could proceed with this process."

"What complications?" I ask through a daze.

"Why don't we go through the will first, it'll become apparent " Farr responds. She clears her throat before adding "Before we begin, Master Kenobi could you please be kind enough to leave the room until we are done. The will is to be read to the people mentioned in it. That is unless Mr. Skywalker approves of your presence in the room."

"Of course, it's completely understandable" Obi-Wan replies standing up. "I'll just-.."

"He can stay" I blurt out "That is, if you'd like to Obi-Wan. I approve of Mr. Kenobi staying" I inform Farr. Obi-Wan gives me a small nod before sitting back down with Luke still in his arms.

"Very well, Mr. Skywalker" Farr responds as she opens her briefcase. She pulls out a hologram device and a couple of folders. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes" I quickly reply.

Farr puts the holograph machine on the center of the coffee table and presses play. A holographic image of Padmé materializes in front me and I fight the urge to reach out and touch her. "My Ani" Padmé begins softly "If you are seeing this it means you are safe, which brings me peace and happiness. However it also means that I unfortunately didn't have the strength to hold on. For that I am truly sorry but please know I am at peace knowing you have someone to keep you company, our baby. I know I don't have to say it but please take care of our baby, Anakin. Please love him or her with all the love I know you have inside of you. You don't know how much it means to me that even though I tried my hardest to stay you will have each other as company. I couldn't have asked for a better husband or a better father for our baby, I love you." My Padmé pauses and her holographic eyes seem to find mine before she continues. I don't know when I started crying but I feel the tears rolling down my face. "I leave with my only wish being that you and our baby find the happiness in life you both deserve. My friend and colleague Marella Farr will inform you of all the other details regarding my finances and such. Goodbye my Ani." Padmé's holographic figure vanishes but I keep staring at the machine expecting her to materialize again. I blink away the tears and clear my throat before I look up at Farr and Obi-Wan.

"Thank you for bringing me this" I choke out.

"No need to thank me Mr. Skywalker, I loved Padmé and treasured her friendship. The universe seems a darker place without her light" Farr responds. I know exactly what she means and in that moment a sense of loss connects us. She sits up straight and continues "Now onto the specifics of what Padmé mentioned regarding her properties and finances. She has left left in your name various properties including a townhouse in the Naboo city of Theed. She also specified that her bank accounts be left in both your name and your baby. This is where the problem I mentioned earlier arose. She only specified a single baby, but she had twins as we know. This lead to some complications as I had to go through the legal system in Theed courts to establish that there are two babies. It took a while to get everything sorted out but both Luke and Leia are now both included in the bank accounts along with you. I apologize it took this long but the process was finally finalized yesterday morning. Here is the list of properties and accounts now in you and your children's names. I just need a couple signatures and everything should be set Mr. Skywalker."

Once she's done explaining, I quietly let all the information process through my head. I try to form a coherent thought and articulate a response but my thoughts keep drifting back to seeing Padmé again. I finally manage to stammer "Where do I sign?"

Farr opens her briefcase and pulls out a folder with several papers. "Please sign on the marked lines in these pages. Your initials go next to the the checkmarks. This is to confirm you will be taking over her properties and finances. It also acknowledges that as Luke and Leia's legal guardian you will manage their accounts until they are no longer minors. Once you are done signing everything should be set. I have some keys here for the the properties as well as the account information for the bank accounts. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I will also leave you my contact information in case you have any questions or doubts further on."

I take the papers and pen she hands me and begin to sign them, wanting to get this whole process over with. Needing to move on from this, to not think about Padmé slowly passing away after giving our babies their names. Helplessly feeling the life draining out of her while I held her hand as our children cried in the background. I shake the painful memory from my head as I finish signing the papers. I look up to find Obi-Wan looking at me with sorrowful eyes. He gives me a sympathetic smile before standing up with Luke. He moves Luke up and begins to gently pat his back as he walks around the room. I'm still staring at him wondering how he knows you're supposed to burp a baby when Farr takes the papers and pen from me.

Farr then hands me a folder containing the information on Padmé's bank accounts and the papers for her properties. I'm also handed a couple of keys. "Now that everything is signed, you may move into the townhouse whenever you please. The address is in the folder I handed you. Like I previously said, my contact information is enclosed in in the folder in case you have any further questions. I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Skywalker" Farr adds before standing up.

"Thank you for everything" I answer standing up. I shake her outstretched hand with my own free hand before proceeding to burp Leia. Farr then makes her way to the door.

"Well that is all for me Mr. Skywalker" Farr says when she reaches the door "Mr. Kenobi thank you once again for bringing me to Mr. Skywalker" she adds before exiting the apartment. The room once again returns to silence as I slowly walk towards Obi-Wan. He's now sitting on the couch again with Luke still in his arms. Luke is staring up at Obi-Wan as my old Jedi master nudges his chubby little hands. I take a seat next to them before speaking.

"I appreciate you staying" I thank him before adding "Also thank you for helping me with Luke. I know he can be a handful but he seems to like you."

"No need to thank me Anakin. I very much like him as well" he replies looking up. I smile at him in response. He then asks me "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on doing now with this new information "

I consider his question, also wondering what I'll be doing, before answering "Before today I was intending in staying here in Coruscant, using some of my savings to pay for next month's rent. That way I would have some time to search for a cheaper apartment. I've also been looking for a job that is flexible enough to allow me to still be with my kids most of the time. I was going to use the rest of my savings to hire a trustworthy nanny." Obi-Wan doesn't say anything so I continue "I think however, after taking today's turn of events, I have different plans now. I now think it would be better to move to Theed, to the townhouse Padmé left for us. It would be a good place to raise my kids in. I can manage to stretch out my saving for a couple extra months so I can stay at home with my kids until they grow up a bit more. I will have extra time to look for a trustworthy, reliable nanny and also extra time to find a job when I feel comfortable leaving them with someone else while I work. Padmé's accounts will stay as they are until Luke & Leia are grown enough to use them for their studies or the career they chose to follow. I just want to be sure I'm able to give them the best life they deserve." By this point I'm just vocalizing my thoughts out loud but Obi-Wan only nods in apparent understanding.

"Seems to me like you have it figured out old friend" Obi-Wan finally says. "If you need any help moving or with anything else please let me know. I'll do my best to help you with whatever I can."

"If I need anything, I'll take you on that offer. Thank you" I answer. I continue watching him as he carries my son around the room, I wonder about my old master's own future plans. Pondering what he is going to do now that the war is over. Now that Palpatine was exposed after he tried luring me to the dark side, to do his bidding. Now that he was killed by master Mace Windu. I try to block those memories but not before the image of Palpatine being flung out the window pops up in my head.

"I can feel you staring at me, old friend" Obi-Wan says bringing me back to reality "if you have a question you know you can ask."

I quickly turn away but not before seeing the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. I can feel a blush creeping up my neck at being caught staring so I clear my throat and ask "I was just curious as to what you are going to do now. The war is over and the Jedi Council has decided to stay out of politics from now on and keep a low profile. I was wondering what your own future plans are."

"Now that we at the Jedi Council have no current business going on, I have no immediate plans to do anything. I was however invited by two universities to join them as a professor. They tell me their students are extremely interested in learning general information about the force and Jedi history. I haven't accepted or declined them yet but I am considering their offers. Well that is after having asked Master Yoda for approval" he answers me.

"Well if you do accept one of those offers the students will be extremely lucky to have you as a professor and mentor, I know I couldn't ask for a better person" I reply, adverting his eyes by looking down at Leia yawning. After a few seconds of no response, I look back up to find Obi-Wan thoughtfully staring at me. "What? Do I have baby barf on my shirt again?" I respond trying to end the awkward silence.

Obi-Wan thankfully snorts "Well, I didn't want to say anything but it appears you indeed do have some baby barf on you" He nods at my shirt and I quickly look down to inspect my shirt only to find nothing there. I realize I've been fooled so I look back up to find him chuckling at my expense. I roll my eyes but I'm feeling happier than I have in a while.

 _Obi-Wan_

I make my way to the Jedi Temple feeling grouchy at being called in. To think today had started off so well and it was all because I had the chance to see him again. Of course all that happiness had been ruined when the call from Mace Windu came through. As I continue walking there I can't help but accept what I had been denying for a while. Why I haven't been able to bring myself visit him as often as I would like. My biggest secret. I am in love with Anakin. No matter how much I keep trying to lie to myself, I know it's pointless to keep denying it. When he fell in love with Padmé he thought he was being so secretive and discreet but he didn't realize I had figured it out and knew all along. I was ecstatic to see him so happy even if that meant he would never be with me. However I also became overwhelmed with guilt for not telling Master Yoda that Anakin was breaking the Jedi Code. I found myself wondering multiple times whether to follow my duty as a Jedi and report what was happening but I could never bring myself to do anything that would cause Anakin pain. So I guarded their secret romance because his happiness trumped my sense of duty. He became my weakness. He became someone I could find myself spending my life with, someone who I would give everything away to be with. I know it should be a line I should never cross. Now that he's no longer my apprentice, not even a Jedi anymore, the hopes have risen even more. But I'm still a Jedi. I am still bound by traditions I don't think I could ever break. If one day he were to see me as more than a friend, as a lover, I don't know if I would be strong or willing enough to not break the Jedi Code.

When I finally reach the High Council Chamber I find most of the members already in their chairs. I haven't been in here in a while, not since we decided to lay low after the war. The talking stops when I enter and make my way to my chair. Master Mace Windu is the first to speak "Master Kenobi, it's good to see you again. How did today's visit to Skywalker go?"

I sit down and think of my response. They of course knew I was going to visit Anakin because Farr came asking for him here. Why they're asking about him now has me puzzled though. It's not like they're too happy with the fact that their "chosen one" chose to leave the order instead of staying. That he broke the code of the Jedi Order by marrying and forming emotional attachments. Even though him exposing Palpatine brought an end to the war, I don't think they have forgiven him. "He's doing as well as one can do under his circumstances" I finally manage to cooly reply.

The members in the room exchange glances until Windu talks again "That is good to hear." After another pause Windu continues "Master Kenobi you might be wondering as to how this relates to why we called this meeting. It's to discuss something we find troublesome. It might end up not being anything serious but we have decided it is worrisome enough to require some action."

Confusion and panic seize me. What can it be? I ask myself. What does it have to do with Anakin? Did something happen? Is he in trouble. Did they find out I have feelings for him? I stop those thoughts from overwhelming me and decide I should just ask. "What happened?"

"Detected a big darkness in the force, we have" Yoda answers.

"It might just be the force still trying to balance itself out after Palpatine" Windu adds "but we have reason to believe it might be something else"

"All right? So what does that have to do with Anakin?" I ask, letting what they're saying sink in. Yoda and Windu just look at each other so I add "What?"

"We presume it might be Anakin. We believe he might not have completely rejected the dark side as we had previously concluded" Windu finally answers me.

"Impossible" I quickly interject before the implications of what they're saying sink in. I feel my blood turn to ice. Anakin did not and will not join the dark side. He is strong enough to not follow that path. I can't and won't accept that. I can't have failed him. He did not fall.

"Completely sure, we are not" Yoda says interrupting my thoughts. "Precautions however, we must take"

"What kind of precautions?" I ask feeling a surge of panic rising up in me again.

"He is moving to Theed, is he not?" Windu asks.

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with anything?" I ask wondering how they already know about his plans.

"We are aware you got an invitation to become a professor at the University of Theed. We are hoping you accept the position in order for you to be in close proximity to Skywalker. We want you to keep an eye on him" another of the council members replies.

I let what they're saying process through my head as I feel dread pooling in my stomach. "You want me to spy on him?!" I ask incredulously, trying to keep the anger I know I'm supposed to keep at bay from flooding me.

"Not spying, it would just be you checking up on Skywalker, making sure he's doing fine. To help him and his children adjust well to their new life." Windu responds calmly. "However we do understand you might not be comfortable doing this. If that's the case we understand and we can find someone else to send. We just wanted to give you the option of doing it yourself considering he's your friend and old apprentice."

I don't even know how to respond to them. What can I even say? How would I even consider myself his friend when I would be spying on him, ignoring his right to privacy. I do know however that if I don't accept, they will send someone else. Someone who would not hesitate twice to report him to the council if they saw anything remotely suspicious. Or worse someone who could potentially hurt him if they thought he really fell to the dark side. Someone who would not hesitate twice to hurt Anakin and put his children at risk. I realize I have no choice but to accept. I have to protect him and his children. I can't fail him once again. I have to make sure he gets the chance to live a happy life with his family. A chance to live without us continuing to interfere in his life. I don't know what I'm more scared off, living close to him or finding out he might have really fallen dark side.

"It seems like I have no choice but to accept. I will accept my position at the University of Theed and move there whenever I can. If I find concrete evidence he's doing something suspicious I will report it to the council right away, but don't expect me to report on his daily life. I will not take his privacy from him" I leave the council before they have the chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Anakin_

I thank the droid as I take the box from its arms and close the door. After having locked the door I place the box next to the others in the living room and proceed to check on Luke & Leia. They're still sleeping in their crib so I sit down on the sofa to rest. To think I didn't even know this place existed a week ago yet here I am now unpacking our belongings in our new home. Home? Yes this is our home now I reassure myself. To me home has always been with the people you love. It will always be I think to myself as my eyes drift to my sleeping twins.

I think back to the places I have called home through out my life. The first one being in Tatooine living with my mother, Shmi. It had been a poverty filled life living as a slave, but I had been with my mother and her unconditional love. She had done everything possible to make sure I had the happiest life possible under our circumstances. That's why she had let me go with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, so I could be free and not have to suffer living as a slave anymore. She had accepted even knowing she wouldn't be able to leave with us, not knowing if she would ever see me again. She had let me go hoping I would have the opportunity to make a name and life for myself. My mother had sacrificed so much for me, had shown me her love until her last breath but I wasn't able to save her. The pain of her loss had been so unbearable, I had lost my sense of self. It made me do something I still can't forgive myself for doing. I tried not to think about what I had done to the ones responsible for her death, tried suppressing the memory of truly losing myself and letting the darkness consume me. I had managed to come back but I had still done the unthinkable. Over time the pain of losing my mother still remains, I have just managed to live with it.

My other home had been with Padmé. I think of our life together. Of those days we spent together at the lake house in Varykino, forgetting of all of our problems just by feeling her arms around me. Afterwards when reality came crashing back we would talk about our problems and shared our hope of one day seeing the war end. Of having the chance to live our lives together in a universe once again at peace. While she's not here anymore, I will fight to keep that peace so that our children will never have to face a universe at war. Her death is still a fresh wound to the heart but just like my mother's, I am beginning to learn how to live with that pain.

My thoughts drift to another time in my life, to my life in the Jedi Temple with my friend and old master Obi-Wan Kenobi. My third home. I smile fondly thinking back to our adventures together. Remembering his horrified face whenever I would have to improvise a move when I would pilot for us. I'm not sure if he hated flying before me or if that fear had come thanks to me. I admired his honor and righteousness but when it came to me he would always keep my mistakes from the Jedi Council. Not before always making sure he lectured me first. He always made sure the "chosen one" reputation didn't get to my head. He always managed to knock my ego down in training where I couldn't beat him. To this day I still don't think I can. I guess him being 9 years older than me does make a difference when it comes to experience but even if we were the same age I think he would still be better. I had been happy in all three homes and my only hope right now is making sure I can give my little Luke & Leia the home they deserve. To make sure they have nothing but fond memories of growing up with me.

Having taken a long enough break reminiscing about my life I stand up and move toward the boxes. Even though there's not a lot of things to unpack, I still grumble to myself as I pick up the first box. I tried to only pack the basics as well as Padmé's stuff. I want to have her belongings to remember her and to one day show my children when they ask about their mother. The house was already furnished so I didn't have to worry about buying any furniture or hauling the one from Coruscant. I did however had to dismantle the cribs and have them transported here. That had been the most difficult thing to pack and bring so it had been the first thing I put together when I got here. Trying to piece it back together had been a challenge and I had even considered taking Obi-Wan on his offer but I stopped myself from calling him. I'm almost done putting the dishes in the cabinet when I hear Luke cry, Leia quickly begins crying as well. Right on schedule I think to myself.

After changing and feeding them I pull my dual baby sling from my room and settle them both in. Making sure they're comfortable and are safely secured to my chest I walk out into my room's balcony. It's on the second floor of the house facing the front of the house and it's big enough to fit a small table and four chairs. The house is on the riverfront of one of the Solleu River's tributaries so I spot a couple of canoes floating in the water. Their candle lights becoming brighter as dusk time fades into the night. In the distance I can still make out the outline of the Triumphal Arc with the remaining light. I sit down and enjoy the view of the city as the nocturnal buzzing sounds of the city come to life. It's still warm outside when I start hearing the laughter and conversations of groups of people making their way to the various restaurants and bars along the river front. The university is only a few blocks away so the students come here to the various business whenever they can. I sit outside enjoying the sounds of the city life with my twins for some time. When it gets colder I make my way inside, my twins warm to my chest. I close the door and the sounds of the city fade away, I'm back in my quiet world again.

I'm washing bottles around noon the next day when the doorbell rings. Wondering if it's my neighbors wanting to introduce themselves, I dry my hands and make my way to the front door. I stop and check on the twins before I finally get to the door and open it. I'm shocked to find myself face to face with Queen Apailana and her security team. I quickly try to mask my surprise and bow to her in greeting "It's an honor seeing you again, your highness."

"It's a pleasure seeing you as well, Anakin" the Queen smiles in reply.

"Please come in" I say smiling back. I move to the side of the door to let her in.

The Queen turns to one of her handmaidens "Come with me, Antoinette" then to the rest of her security team she says "The rest of you wait here, I don't want you disturbing Mr. Skywalker's children in the house. I'll be right out." She doesn't wait for her team to object and quickly comes inside the house with her handmaiden. I shut the door and walk after them into the living room wondering what her visit means.

"You have a lovely house" Queen Apailana says looking around. She moves to the crib "It's a pleasure seeing you two as well." She appears more tense than the last time I saw her at Padmé's funeral. It must be the stress of politics. "You might be wondering what I'm doing here?" she finally asks.

"I must admit your visit is a surprise" I say.

"A good one I hope" she replies smiling "I was informed you and the twins would be moving here so I wanted to welcome you to Theed. I also wanted to see if you were settling in fine and offer my help in anything you need."

"That's very kind of you, your highness. We are settling in as best as we can, thank you for the offer. It's very much appreciated" I answer.

"No need to thank me, Anakin. Padmé was a great mentor to me and an even better friend. Did you know she's the one who encouraged me to run for Queen? I didn't believe I could actually do it but she always had faith in me. I still can't believe she's gone" she replies.

"She loved you very much and saw that you would become a great Queen. She always valued your friendship immensely. I still can't believe how lucky we were to have her in our lives. Even though the ache of her loss still remains I can't help but feel warmth knowing that she was loved by many and will be remembered fondly" I say.

We stay in somber silence for a while remembering Padmé. She's still standing by my children watching them while I stand awkwardly by the sofa when Antoinette clears her throat. "Right, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get going. I have a couple important meetings to attend to" the Queen says "Before I leave though, I wanted to give you this invitation. The concert hall is finally reopening next week and I wanted to bring you a welcoming gift. I'll be there as will Master Obi-Wan Kenobi so it would be great to have you join us as well" she says as Antoinette hands me an envelope.

"Thank you, that's very generous. I will try to go. It seems my old master is coming to visit so it would be great to see him again" I add.

"Coming to visit? Obi-Wan has been here in Theed for two day already. Didn't you know he accepted a job at the university? He'll be starting soon" the Queen informs me.

Obi-Wan has been living here and he didn't tell me? I can't help the tang of hurt I feel at knowing that. Obviously he doesn't have to tell me everything he does in his life but it does sting knowing he's been living here without me knowing. Maybe he's just been busy I reassure myself before responding. "I wasn't aware of that " I finally say trying to keep the hurt from my voice. "I'm glad he accepted the position. He mentioned he had two offers to teach but I didn't know one of them was in Theed. He will make a great professor"

"That he will, we are extremely lucky he accepted our invitation from the university. I must say though, I'm surprised you didn't know he was here. He's the one who told me you were coming to live here when I visited him so I figured he would have told you. I know he's a friend of yours so if you want to pay him a visit he's staying at the Grand Hotel by the Palace Plaza. I'm sure he would love to see you" she smiles at me.

"Thank you for the information. I was just thinking how beautiful a day it is to stay inside. Maybe I'll go for a walk and drop by to visit him along the way" I reply.

"It indeed is a beautiful day for walking. I must go now, I'm running late already. It was great seeing you and the twins, Anakin. Hopefully I will see you next week at the concert. I hope you have a great rest of your day and a lovely walk" she says. Then she and Antoniette make their way to the door as I quickly follow. I reach the door before they do and open it for them.

"Thank you once again for visiting and for everything else, your highness. I will see you soon, goodbye." I wait until she and her security have walked out of sight before I finally close the door.

When I go back I find Leia awake already. Luke is still sleeping but I can tell he's about to wake up as well. I pick up Leia and cradle her in my arms. "How's my little princess doing?" I ask her "Let's get you and your brother fed and changed so we can go on a little family trip. Let's go visit an old friend" I tell her.

 _Obi-Wan_

I'm just about to take a shower when I receive a message from the front desk. "There's a Mr. Skywalker here to see you, should we let him up?" the clerk asks me. I must have been stunned into silence because the clerk repeats the question until I manage to get a reply out.

"Yes, he can come up" I stammer out. I quickly scan the room making sure everything is clean and organized. I had been training earlier so I had moved the furniture to the edges of the room so I could have a big space in the center. I did not want to be charged for damaged property when I checked out. I'm just finishing straightening out the pillows and sheets on the bed when there is a soft knock on the door. I practically fly there but I wait a few seconds catching my breath and fixing my hair to look as casual as possible. After a few more seconds I open the door and find Anakin and a baby stroller waiting for me in the hallway. Anakin's eyes drift to my slightly open shirt and then up to my messy hair before drifting back to my face. I blush knowing I failed at looking casual; I must look a flushed, sweaty mess. "Anakin! It's great to see you old friend. Sorry for receiving you like this, I was training earlier and haven't had the chance to shower yet" I say trying to break the ice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" Anakin quickly says. "I'll ju..."

"There's no need to apologize Anakin, you aren't disturbing me." I interrupt him before he decides to leave. "Ignore the mess but please come in" I say. He nods and I help him bring the baby stroller inside. In the stroller I see a safely secured Luke & Leia looking around the room. I smile at them and look up at their dad " Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable" I say waving to the small couch next to the bed. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"No thank you, I'm fine" he replies before I head to the mini-fridge in the room. I take out two waters and hand him one before sitting down. He rolls his eyes but he does open it and gulps some down. I catch myself staring at his throat while he drinks the water and quickly advert my eyes.

"Since you're here, I imagine you found out I accepted a position at the university" I say trying to get this awkward mess out of the way. I hadn't told him yet because I wasn't sure I could do what the council is asking of me. I knew that if I told him I was here, it meant I was accepting my orders from the council. I can't help but feel the guilt consuming me as I'm facing him right now.

"Yes, Queen Apailana visited me today and let it slip" he answers. "I know it's your right and choice not to tell me Obi-Wan, but I can't deny that it did sting having to find this out from someone else other than you" Anakin says. Hearing the hurt in his voice just makes me feel even guiltier.

"Anakin, you were already busy with your own move, I didn't want to disturb you. Then when I got here I wanted to find my own place first so I would have somewhere decent to invite you to. It didn't help that I've been busy getting all my paperwork in order plus all the meetings at the university" I'm basically just making excuses by this point and while they're technically true they're not the main reason as to why I was avoiding him. "Sorry, I didn't tell you friend. I can see now how much that hurt you" I apologize looking at him in the eyes.

"I forgive you, but only because I know how much of a pain moving really is" he finally responds grinning. "In fact I almost called in your offer to help but I managed to stick it out" he adds.

"Well maybe you should have. We could have moved here together. Would have made the moving easier with two people." I answer grinning back.

"Not my fault you didn't tell me" he responds raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know" I respond putting my hands up. We chuckle and then sit in comfortable silence for a while.

"So have you found a place to live in?" he asks breaking the silence. "I figured you would live in one of the professor apartments next to the university"

"If I had accepted the job earlier I would have but by the time I accepted all the rooms had been leased. Tomorrow I have three places to check out but they're a bit far from the university. Turns out real estate is hard to come by in Theed as well. Speaking of real estate, how's your new home treating you?" I ask.

"I'm sure you'll find something worthwhile soon. As for me the new home is treating me well. A little big for now with the three rooms but it'll be perfect when Luke & Leia get older. They'll each have their own room. I can see us having a a good life there" he answers. Before he can continue talking Luke begins to cry, quickly followed by a startled Leia. Anakin gets up and bends down next to the stroller trying calm them. "They just want to be carried" he says.

"Want me to carry one of them?" I ask wanting to help Anakin and also wanting to carry one of them.

"Please" Anakin responds as he unbuckles them from the stroller. I walk to them and he hands me Leia this time. She quiets down when I begin to rock her and I notice Luke has stopped crying in Anakin's arms as well. "I just changed and fed them before coming here so I'm pretty sure they just wanted some attention" Anakin says smiling down at his son. My heart melts at seeing the love in his eyes when he looks at his children. Witnessing this much love just confirms what I know deep in my heart, this man has not fallen to the dark side. What my fellow masters saw must be something else, something much darker and dangerous. I must keep training to be prepared for when whatever it is lashes out, so I'm prepared to protect Anakin and his children.

"I've noticed you seem to be great with children. Knowing how to take care of them and knowing what they need. When you carry my children I've noticed you aren't afraid to hold them like most people who have never held a baby are. You hold them as if it's the most natural thing in the world for you. If you don't mind me asking, where does all this experience come from?" His question catches me off guard but I should have known he would ask considering how attentive he is. I struggle to decide whether I should tell him the truth or not. It's a door to my past I'm not sure I want to reopen but I decide I have lied to him enough already so he at least deserves to hear this truth.

"I had a baby sister when I was younger" I finally say "My dad and mom would always be working so I was left to take care of her. When I turned 7 I had to start school so my parents were forced to find someone else to take care of her while I was gone. When I would get home from school, the nanny would leave and it would just be me and my sister until my parents would get home around dinner time. One day I came back from school to find what remained of our house a pile of ashes. I could see the firefighters and my mom wailing in my father's arms but not my sister. It turns out the nanny they hired fell asleep after warming my sister's milk and forgot to turn the stove off. My sister didn't make it. I was devastated after that, filled with guilt at knowing that if I had only stayed and taken care of her instead of going to school she would still be with me. I know now that it wasn't my fault, I shouldn't have to be responsible for a baby when I was still a child myself, but the guilt consumed me for years. The weeks after her death my parents mostly stayed to themselves, basically ignoring me. I thought it was because they blamed me for what happened to her but now I wonder if they avoided me out of guilt. I left to the Jedi temple a month later to begin my training. My parents didn't object or try to talk me out of it. I haven't seen them or talked to them since then and they haven't tried to contact me either" When I stop talking I feel relieved to have finally shared a part of me that only a few people know. I hadn't talked about this since it happened. I avoided the topic even with my master fearing that if I talked about all the pain would come bursting back in. However talking about it to Anakin brings me a sense of relief. I feel like by sharing, I'm keeping her memory alive. By sharing her story with him I'm immortalizing her to someone else.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Obi-Wan. I never knew, to think you have carried all this pain inside of you all this time. Please remember I'll always be there when you need a friend to talk to" Anakin finally replies and I can see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Thank you Anakin. I'm glad I get to share her memory with you. Also please know I'm here for you as well, you can always come to me for help" I reply. We sit in somber silence for a moment, each still holding a baby in our arms, before going back to talking about other topics. We talk about what I'm going to be teaching and when I start. I mention how I'm only teaching on Tuesdays & Thursdays so it's a pretty flexible job. We talk about Theed and its beauty and of his plans to explore the city and discover its secrets. He mentions how his house is by the university and how lively that side of the city seems to be. We continue talking about the city but once again I can tell he wants to ask me something. I give him some time to see if he is going to ask on his own before I finally cave and say "Anakin, do you forget I can tell when you have something you want to say. Please tell or ask me, you know I'll listen. Ask away friend"

"What? No I don't" he says feigning indifference. I just stare at him. "Fine, I"ll ask. Just know you don't have to feel obligated to accept and you can take your time thinking it through. All right, so I know you haven't found a place to live in yet but I think I know the perfect place, my house. It is only a couple blocks from the University, a perfect walking distance. It's also spacious so there's more than enough room for you, you can take the empty room. It's in a good area and you wouldn't have to stress out about finding a place in such short notice. You could stay with us for as long as you want. You wouldn't have to pay rent and you could help me with the kids in your free time since you're great at it, we could split the utilities in half. Like I said you don't have to feel obligated to accept. I will completely understand if you don't want to live with me but I just figured it would be good to put the idea out there."

When he's done rambling I'm too stunned to reply. Move in with him? The thought of seeing him daily brings me both joy and dread. Living with him would mean I would be right where the council wants me to be. Would I be able to be strong enough to stop myself from confessing the real reasons I accepted the job at the university. However, living with him would allow me to be close enough to where I could protect him and the twins if the worst ever came to be. I would also be able to help him with Luke & Leia. Raising and taking care of two children must be overwhelming, especially for a single person. I know how much effort it takes him to ask for help so he must be berating himself for having asked. How could I possibly decline when he needs all the support he can get. "I must admit it didn't occur to me to live with you when I was looking for a place but it's actually a great idea. I don't agree with the whole me not paying rent thing though but we can discuss that later. When it comes to helping you with Luke & Leia just know I'm all in. I'm honored you would trust me with helping take care of them and I would be extremely happy to be a part of their life. I don't need to think about it, I accept your offer Anakin" I reply grinning.

Anakin seems to visibly relax when I accept his proposal and grins back at me. "Awesome. It's going to be amazing living with you again my friend. I can't thank you enough for helping me with my two little ones. Like I said, the university is close to my house so the distance won't be a problem. Wan't to come check the house out? I should probably give you a tour of the house since it's your future home."

"From what you described earlier, the place seems great. Still let's go see what I got myself into" I chuckle and the radiant smile he gifts me with is enough for me to forget all my problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Anakin_

Obi-Wan might have moved in with us three days ago but I'm still getting used to it. I must admit that it is pretty nice living with another person you can communicate with again. However, I do have to be careful not to speak my thought out loud anymore since it's no longer just me and my twins. The first day he was here had been awkward to say the least. While we had lived together before this was like starting over, I wasn't sure whether I should keep trying to make conversation with him to make him feel welcome or if I was being rude by interrupting him if he wanted to be alone. My presence didn't seem to bother him though and I slowly began to be able to read what he was thinking once again. He hasn't changed much, and I can once again tell when he wants to be alone or when he wants to talk. He's been more quiet than I remember him being though. He will get distant and take time answering when I ask him about something. That's when I know he's in his own head and wants to be left alone. I know not to take it personally and try to pry for information since I feel the same way sometimes. I understand wanting to take time to process one's thoughts with calmness but at the same time I've learned to not to it as often because I usually end up overthinking things.

I must admit I enjoy living with him again and his help has been more valuable than I ever thought possible. Just knowing there is someone else I can turn to for help is enough, but being able to take long showers again has been an added benefit. I'm not going to pretend that at first I didn't feel guilty having someone else help me take care of my kids since they're supposed to be my responsibility, not someone else's. I'm supposed to be able to take care of them on my own but now that he's here I feel much different. I should't get used to it though. I should be prepared for when Obi-Wan has to leave again, leaving me and my kids by ourselves once again.

My morning thoughts come to an end when I hear my twins rustling in their crib. I get up, check and change them, before opening the curtains and letting the outside light flood the room. It's still fairly early in the morning, but I'm used to it since this is the time they usually wake up every morning. I've also mastered being half-awake most of the night so I can attend to my children the various times they wake up throughout the night.

I go down the stairs and leave my kids in the living room crib before I go into the kitchen to warm their bottles up. I'm almost done warming them up when I hear Obi-Wan walk into the living room. I've noticed he still wakes up earlier than me to meditate, but he's also picked up a new habit of going out for a morning run afterwards.

"Good morning, little ones" I hear him say to my twins before he walks into the kitchen. He's quiet for a while before he says "Good morning, Anakin."

"Good morning to you, old friend" I answer. The bottles are adequately warm, so I turn around to face him with the bottles at hand. Once I'm facing him I notice his hair is still damp from his morning shower. I also notice he's staring down at my bare chest. Right, I forgot to put on a shirt before heading down from my room. I suddenly feel self-conscious that he can see where my arm was cut off, where the flesh turns to metal. I shouldn't be self-conscious about it since it's nothing to be ashamed off but I can't help it. It's the reason why my wardrobe mostly consists of long sleeved shirts. He's not staring at my arm though. I can feel his eyes on my bare chest instead which makes me begin to blush for some reason. He's seen my shirtless before so I don't know why this feels different. "Sorry, I forgot to put on a shirt" I break the silence.

"No need to apologize. This is your house so you're free to wear, or in this case not wear, whatever you please" he replies clearing his throat. "Do you need some help with that" he nods towards me. My mind immediately thinks he's asking about something else but I realize he's nodding at the bottles.

"Yes please" I quickly say hoping he can't see my blush.

A couple of hours later I find myself pushing the stroller down the street with Obi-Wan at my side. We make our way to the farmers market a couple of blocks from the house for some much-needed groceries. We decided to split the grocery costs between us, so we came shopping together for some of our needs. He begins his job at the university tomorrow so we wanted to come today in case he needed anything. The day is cloudy but warm so it's perfect to be out in the city. I was afraid the noise of the market would scare Luke & Leia but when I check the stroller them they seem to be content.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I ask him as he's picking out vegetables at our first stand. He hands the salesperson the ones he wants for weighting and bagging before he answers.

"Yes, I suppose I'm ready. A little nervous if I'm being honest though" he answers. I wait for him to elaborate which he eventually does. "I just don't want to mess this up. I know it sounds strange but I want to teach my students about the Jedi so they can hopefully stop idolizing us. I want them to realize we also make mistakes and that we're not perfect. That even though we try to do what's best for everyone it doesn't always turn out how we intend to. Also that while we might think we're making the right decision it doesn't necessarily mean it's the best for everyone. I want them to learn that while we are happy to help we cannot solve everyone's problems. My hope is they can come out of my class learning at least something new every day. Hopefully they can see they don't need to be a Jedi to make a difference in the universe" he admits.

"I understand what you mean. You'll be a great professor, I can tell you're in it for the right reasons. I also know how much pressure the expectations of others can weight you down. Trust me, I've had that pressure ever since I was deemed "the chosen one". Some chosen one I turned out to be, not only breaking the Jedi code but also completely leaving the order" I say trying to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"Anakin, you have to stop blaming yourself for that. You should not be ashamed for choosing your happiness over what was expected from you. Your happiness should never have been at stake to begin with. You managed to find love and have two great kids to show for that. I'm pretty sure you made the right choice" he says.

While his words warm up my heart and he has made great points, I still manage to feel like a failure. I don't answer and instead smile at him hoping we can change topics, not wanting to think about the past anymore. Thankfully he does, almost like he can sense my discomfort, and we start chatting about our favorite dishes instead. I make sure to stock up on the ingredients we'll need to prepare said dishes hoping we can prepare them one of these nights. I must admit that this turned out to be a relaxing trip. It's pleasant spending time together and it's a good distraction to get out of the house every once in a while.

We're almost done with our shopping when I spot an ice cream stand towards the end of the market. Feeling in the mood for something sweet I turn to Obi-Wan "You want to get some ice cream? I know it's still early but a little ice cream before lunch has never hurt anyone"

"Anakin, I'm pretty sure it's never too early for ice cream. Besides knowing you and your sweet tooth I doubt you haven't had ice cream this early before" he responds chuckling.

"Fine, you've caught me" I reply holding my hands up. I'm still smiling like an idiot when we reach the ice cream stand. I check Luke & Leia in the stroller to find them sleeping before ordering. Figures they would be able to sleep in all this noise, but when we're home they'll wake up at the slightest of sounds.

"Good morning, how may we help you today? Would you like to try our special for the day? It's the double chocolate chip mint ice cream on a cone" the merchant behind the stand says.

"Mint chocolate is actually his favorite flavor" Obi-Wan says smiling at me. It's silly but I smile broadly back at him knowing he knows this about me.

"Perfect, so would you like that flavor or would you like to try something else" the merchant asks me.

"No that's perfect. I'll take mine in a waffle cone please" I answer.

"You got it. What about your husband? What flavor would he prefer?" she asks me referring to Obi-Wan who's currently bending down to fix the groceries in the stroller's carrying basket. He stands up immediately and I can see him blushing so much he's basically turning crimson.

"We're not married" he quickly stumbles out. "I'll take the strawberry one in a waffle cone as well" he says more calmly now apparently trying to sound causal. He's failing though as I can still see him blushing. I don't say anything but it's impossible to hide the smile currently plastered to my face.

"I apologize for the mistake, I thought you were a family. Anyways I'll have your orders ready in just a second" the merchant says. Once she hands us our cones we pay and thank her before leaving. We start walking and once we're out of range from the stand I can't help but joke about her confusing us as a couple. "Am I really that unattractive that it offends you that much to be mistaken as my husband" I ask, mocking the hurt in my voice.

"What? No, of course not! I just assumed it would be best to correct her. Besides if anyone is the ugly one in this relationship it would be me" he jokingly replies but I can still the red on the tip of his ears.

"It's what's on the inside that matters. Luckily for me your exterior matches your breathtaking interior, husband" I reply. He doesn't respond but his blush returns in full force. Wondering why he's getting so embarrassed I decide to drop it. I realize I'm being inappropriate considering he's still a Jedi, but I can't deny there was a certain thrill in flirting with him. I have to apologize to him though, it's only fair "I'm sorry, I realize those jokes were inappropriate" I finally say.

"It's fine, Anakin. I recognize you were only joking. We should go get the rest of the groceries we need though" he answers smiling at me. I can tell there's something bothering him by the way he's smiling but I decide not to push it.

 _Obi-Wan_

I step out of the shower feeling anxious about today, my first day as a professor. Even though I accepted this job because of the council, it is something I wanted to do myself so I can't help but feel nervous. I should really try to calm my nerves though, besides I only have to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays. While it's only two days a week, I have to plan for 2 two-hour lessons those days: one from 10-12 in the morning and the other one from 2-4 in the afternoon. I'm still thinking about that as I get changed, so I go down into the kitchen hoping that eating breakfast will make me forget about it. I find Anakin already there.

"Good morning old friend, I made you breakfast while you were showering. You have to be well fed before you go into work" he says setting two plates down on the table. He sits down in front of one of the plates and I take a seat in front of the other one.

"Thank you, Anakin. You shouldn't have" I thank him.

"No problem. I know you're nervous about your first day so the least I could do was make you breakfast so you don't have to deal with an empty stomach as well" he answers buttering some toast. I smile at him and dig in as well. I'm grateful for his company and breakfast, I can't help but feel touched that he would do this for me. Once we're both finished eating I wash the dishes, it's the least I could do after he's made breakfast.

"I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late on my first day" I say drying my hands "Once again thank you for the breakfast Anakin. It was truly scrumptious"

"I'm glad you liked it. Best of luck at work old friend, I'm sure you'll do amazing. Before you head out, I packed you a small lunch in case you get hungry at work. It's in the small bag on the kitchen counter" he says pointing towards the bagged lunch. Once again, I'm left speechless.

"I know I keep saying it but thank you, Anakin, for everything you've done for me. I hadn't even thought about packing lunch so I really appreciate this. I'll see you later today, please try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone" I wink. He shakes his head but I can see him smiling. "I'll see you two little ones later. Please go easy on you father" I tell Luke & Leia on my way to the door. I can't help but think about how oddly domestic my life is turning out to be on my walk to the university.

My first class goes better expected. The first couple of minutes had been awkward to say the least, most of my students had just stared at me with awe in their faces but as soon as I started talking they had snapped to attention. I introduced myself and went on to inform them on what the class would consist off and what the expectation would be. I could see they were still curious about me so I decided to let them ask me questions they had. I figured it would be best to satisfy their curiosity right now instead of waiting for them to derail future lessons with questions I could answer today. Most of the class time goes to answering questions and I expect the same for the second class later in the day.

Once the first class is over I stay in the lecture hall with a couple of students who either stayed back to ask even more questions or who wanted to introduce themselves personally. When that is over I pack my things and head towards my office on campus. I have two hours of downtime between my two classes, so I choose to spend them in my office going over future lesson plans. Also, so that my students or any of my fellow professors have somewhere to find me in case they have any questions.

When I arrive at my office I find a familiar face waiting for me outside the office door, none other than Master Mace Windu. I'm not really surprised to find him here, in fact I was wondering when the council would try to contact me for information on the mission they sent me here for. When he finally notices me walking towards him, he smiles.

"It's good to see you, Master Kenobi. I hope your first day went well" he says when I reach him.

"It went as well as it could" I greet him. I unlock the office door and let him in before going in as well. "Please take a seat" I say indicating to the two chairs towards the front of my desk. He sits down and I take my seat behind the desk as well. "To what may I own the pleasure of your visit, Master Windu?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"A friend can't visit a friend to see how his first day at his new job went?" he answers. I raise an eyebrow before he continues "I'm sure you know why I'm here. We haven't heard from you since our meeting so we wanted to make sure you're doing all right."

"While your concern over me is touching" I say knowing full well that's not what they're worried about "I haven't reported back because there's simply nothing to report. Like I said at the meeting, I'll only report back if I find anything worthwhile"

"So what you're saying is that moving in with Anakin isn't something worth reporting to us? You didn't even consult us for our opinion on it" he answers.

"I mean you wanted me to live close to him, so I could keep an eye on him. I'm pretty sure living with him in his house is as close as it can get" I answer trying to keep calm.

"While I see your point Kenobi, you have to understand you have to keep us in the loop. Believe me when I say we want nothing more than to be wrong about Anakin. That the darkness we see is nothing more than the remnants of Palpatine, but until we know for sure we must keep an eye on him. Don't forget you're doing this for the well being of everyone" he replies.

"Like the council hasn't been wrong before?" I scoff "I've said it already but you don't have to worry about me doing my job. I said I would keep my eyes on him and I will. You have to understand though that if I don't report to the council it's simply because there's nothing to report. However, going forwards I'll be sure to report once a week. Even if it's a simple nothing to report message" I finally say hoping to appease him.

"That's all we ask" Windu replies.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with one of the other professors" I say trying to end this conversation.

"Yes, of course. I'll get going" Windu replies. I can tell he can see right through my lie. "Hopefully we'll be seeing each other more often. I'm glad we had this talk" he says before exiting my office.

I work in silence on my lesson plan until I have to leave for my next class. It goes better than the first class now that I'm no longer a bundle of nerves. When I'm done with the class I stop by my office to drop off some papers and pick up my now empty lunch bag. I decline a couple offers from fellow professors wanting to go out for a drink, using my exhaustion as an excuse. While it's not completely a lie, my main reason is just wanting to get home to Anakin and the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Anakin_

Tonight is the special concert for the grand reopening of the Concert Hall and I'm still not sure whether I'm attending or not. While Queen Apailana has been nothing but gracious to me, I don't want to be discourteous by ignoring her invitation but Luke & Leia are still way too young to attend a concert. The music would be way too loud and they would begin to cry right away. I do not want to scare them and it also wouldn't be fair to ruin the experience for people wanting to enjoy the music. I can't hire a babysitter for the night because the only other person I trust them with is Obi-Wan. He already said he's planning on attending the concert and even if he wasn't I still wouldn't go while he stayed home babysitting my children. It would be rude and I also wouldn't feel right going out having fun while he stayed home doing what is supposed to be my responsibility. Maybe Queen Apailana won't even notice if I don't attend since she is a busy person after all. Maybe she already forgot she invited me to begin with. I should just stop lying to myself, I know I'm just making excuses to not go. If I do find a way to go I know it'll be with Obi-Wan.

I'm still mulling over this dilemma as I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. It is Obi-Wan's turn to do the cooking, so he sets a plate down in front of me. "I think I'm improving so please eat up Anakin" he says handing me a fork and knife.

"For the record, I have never complained about your cooking but I must admit this does look extra scrumptious" I respond before taking my first bite. An explosion of flavors combusts in my mouth and I just about attack the remaining food on my plate. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth when I take the second bite. It somehow tastes even better. I find Obi-Wan staring at me before he begins to eat as well.

"I take it you liked them" he states when we're done eating. He's still staring at me as I lean back on my chair.

"I loved them! I seriously doubt I'll ever have something that good in my mouth ever again" I say rubbing my stomach.

He grins "I knew making you pancakes would be a good idea considering that sweet tooth of yours"

"Using my sweet tooth against me, very clever. Now I have to figure what to cook you tomorrow to impress you" I say grinning back.

"You can try" he responds.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I ask sitting up.

"It appears so" he says.

"Well then, in that case the person who puts the tastiest thing in the other's mouth wins" I say. It's not until after I said it that I catch the innuendo.

I can see my old friend break into a blush before answering "As long as the winner gets to go two weeks without diaper duty we have a deal."

"Deal" I say leaning across the table with my outstretched hand. He sits forward and shakes my hand. I'm still holding his calloused hand when he reaches forward with his other hand and wipes the corner of my mouth. I feel a jolt of electricity go to through my body at feeling his finger gently rubbing the edge of my lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you had syrup on your face and it was bothering me" he says not breaking eye contact. His hand leaves my face and I weirdly find myself missing his touch.

"It's all right. You know I can get messy sometimes" I respond still not breaking eye contact. I'm afraid I would have gotten lost in his eyes if it hadn't been for the twins beginning to cry in the living room. I get up and move towards the living room, Obi-Wan right behind me. We reach the crib and we each pick a twin up. Standing there with him I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky to have him here helping me.

"Have you decided whether you're going to the concert?" Obi-Wan asks as we sit down on the couch, each with a baby in our arms.

"As much as I would like to go, I don't think I can. Too much noise from the music will most certainly disturb the twins. Once they're older I'll take them to a concert" I say thinking about the future. Wondering if one of them or even both will grow to love music. Maybe one will even become a musician. I find myself doing that more often, wondering about my children's future, what they will grow up to be. Wondering if they'll grow to look like their mother. I realize I'm getting lost in my thoughts again and turn back to Obi-Wan.

"Spacing out again?" he asks knowingly.

"Yes, sorry. What were you saying?" I respond.

"I was just saying that you're probably right, a classical music concert is not a friendly place for children" he responds "Also I'm surprised you even like classical music considering the only other type of music I know you like is dance music"

"How do you know I like dance music?" I ask curiously.

"Anakin, did you really think you were that discreet when you would sneak out at night in Coruscant to go to those dance clubs" he responds chuckling.

"Oh" I respond slightly mortified. I always assumed he never found out considering he never mentioned it before. I figured that if he knew I was sneaking out he would have given me a lecture back then. It was always a good distraction after a long day of training at the temple, but I should have been more careful. "I guess I wasn't as sly as I thought."

He only smirks at me so I continue "Anyways, while I did want to go to the concert to enjoy the music, I wanted to go to thank Queen Apailana for the invitation and for what she has done for me." I confess.

He nods and he's quiet for a minute. "Well in that case, I can let her know why you couldn't make it when I see her tonight at the concert" he says pausing "Or you and the children could come with me before the concert begins and we can thank her for the invitation in person. We can leave before the concert begins and go somewhere more kid friendly in town. Well that's if you want to. We can come back to the house after seeing her if you would like to"

I take in what's he saying. He wants to go to the concert with me to see the Queen and thank her but only for a while before the music starts. It's actually a great idea and the children wouldn't get scared. Plus it would be pleasant to go out of the house for one night. I've been living here for some time now and I haven't explored the city as much as I would like to. Besides it'll be fun to take the children out of the house for one afternoon as well. But that would also mean he would be skipping the concert as well. I don't want him to miss the concert only because I can't make it. It wouldn't be fair to him to miss the concert to come with us.

"While it's a great idea, I don't want you to miss the concert because of me. It wouldn't be fair to you. Besides we can go out some other night when you don't have to miss something" I say thankful that he even made the offer to begin with.

"Actually I wouldn't be missing anything. I saw the concert on Thursday at the University Auditorium where there was a practice run. I charmed myself in to the building to see part of it between my classes. I don't mind missing it tonight, besides I feel like going someplace else tonight" he responds grinning at me.

"Well if you're sure you won't be missing anything let's do it then. Also I see you haven't lost your touch in charming yourself into and out of situations" I snort.

"Not something I plan on losing anytime soon" he says.

It is later in the evening that I stumble into a problem. I have just finished showering and I find myself standing in front of my closet pondering what to wear tonight. I have narrowed my options down to two suits but I have yet to decide which to wear. One is a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and the other is a black striped suit. I find myself drawn to both of them but I can't decide which to wear. I chastise myself for wasting time by not choosing one, I should just pick one and get it over with. Funny how I would not have this problem before. I would just throw on formal Jedi robes when I needed to dress up and that was that. Now though, I can't decide. The only thing I have decided on so far is the pair of boxer briefs I currently have on underneath the towel and the black socks.

Still having not decided yet, I open my bedroom's door and call Obi-Wan's name. I'm back to standing in front of the closet when he walks into my room. I hear a small intake of breath before he clears his throat and asks "You called me Anakin?"

I turn around and find him staring up above my shoulder. I notice he hasn't changed into formal clothes either. "It's pathetic but I don't know what to wear tonight. So I figured that since you're always looking so dapper you might be able to assist me. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope" I say waving my arms in the direction of the clothes in the closet.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Anakin. Also Dapper? I wear Jedi robes almost all the time" he responds smiling.

"Well yeah, but you make them look good" I retort.

His ears turn crimson before he stutters "Fine, let's see what you have to work with"

"Trust me, there's plenty to work with" I respond before I can shut my mouth. I cringe at my poor joke and turn around to face the closet hoping he didn't catch or mind the joke. A few seconds later he's going through my clothes, I can see the blush on his neck and I know he caught it. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Well do you at least have any choices as to what you might wear" he asks as he continues to rummage through my clothes.

"Actually, I do. I narrowed it down to these two" I say pulling out the two suits I had in mind.

He takes them from my hand and inspects them. "I must say you have good taste. Both of these are great choices, but which one are you leaning towards?" he asks me.

"Uhm both? This is why I called you Obi-Wan" I answer still indecisive.

"You must like one more than the other" he says still looking at he outfits.

"I guess I like the black tuxedo better" I admit.

"You guess, or you know? For what it's worth I also like the black tuxedo more" he says placing the tuxedo on the bed.

"Well that was surprisingly easy" I say putting the other suit back in the closet.

"You just like to over complicate things Anakin" he says chuckling.

"Then I'm glad I have you to help me uncomplicate them" I say beaming at him. It's at that moment that my towel unwraps itself from around my waist and falls before I can help it. Obi-Wan's eyes drift downward and I find myself bending down to quickly pick up the towel in my embarrassment. Once I've managed to secure it around my waist again I turn back to Obi-Wan. Luckily his blush matches my own. "Those things never stay on" I comment.

"They never do" he replies. "If you'll excuse me I have to go change too. I'll leave you to change as well. I'll come help you change Luke & Leia when you're done" he says exiting the room.

When I'm done changing I realize I only have the tie left to put on. I hold it in my hands and think of Padmé. I don't know how to tie it, she was always the one that helped with it. Just another thing I have to learn to do without her. Once again, a surge of sorrow begins to overwhelm me as I stand there. I don't know how long I stand there until the knocking on the bedroom door brings me back to reality. I quickly wipe a tear away before opening the door.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asks me once I open my room's door and he sees me. I can see the concern on his face.

"Yes" I say trying to grin "I was trying to put this tie on and somehow ended poking my eye"

The concern seems to leave him as he appears to believe my excuse "Here, let me help you before you injure yourself any further" he says taking the tie from my hands. He wraps it around my neck and begins to tie it. I look down at his hands working the tie, not wanting to meet his eyes in case he can see through my lie.

"Thank you old friend" I say once he's done. Thank you for everything you've done help me. I don't know how I would do it without you I think to myself. "Now please help me change the kids before we're late" I say moving towards the crib.

"Right" he says moving towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Obi-Wan_

By the time we make our way to the Concert Hall it's already dark. It's a couple blocks from the house going in the opposite direction of the University, so we end up walking. I push the stroller down the street with Anakin at my side. He wasn't going to come tonight but that changed when I luckily proposed we could leave early for another place. I'm glad I did as I'm really excited to spend a night out in the city with him and the kids. Their company is making it really hard to remember it's only going to be temporary until the council decides they're done with their pointless spying on him. I try not to think of that as a fresh gust of wind gently caresses my face. The fresh air reminds me just how much I'm also falling in love with this city.

When we finally reach the concert hall we line up with the other guests outside before security clears us. We hand in our invitations and make our way inside the Concert Hall's lobby. Once inside I greet a few familiar faces before I realize Anakin tense up next to me. I wonder what happened to make him nervous when I notice the glances thrown in his direction. Some of them are stares of awe and wonder but there are some filled with vicious hate. I can't help the surge of protectiveness that rises in me and before I can help it I put a hand on his shoulder and lean in to tell him a joke with the hopes of distracting him. His shoulders drop and I'm rewarded with his laughter. Hearing him laugh also calms me down but not before feeling guilty and the anger I felt at those hate filled stares. I don't know what I would do if any of them ever tried to harm Anakin. I begin to see why the council doesn't allow us Jedi to fall in love, it leads to these dark emotions I shouldn't be feeling. No it doesn't matter, we should be allowed to be happy with who we love.

Anakin stops walking next to me and I notice he's spotted Queen Apailana. She's talking to a few individuals before she spots us as well and makes her way to us.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan. I'm glad you gentlemen could make it tonight" she says shaking our outstretched hands.

"Your highness" Anakin and I say at the same time. She smiles at our unison.

"I wanted to come and not only thank you for the invitation but also for letting me know Obi-Wan was here. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure he would be living with me right now" Anakin says.

"There is no need to thank me. I was afraid I had overshared information by telling you he was here but I'm glad it wasn't the case" she cheerfully says.

"Yes, thank you your highness, but just to be clear I was going to tell him I was here" I say a bit defensively even though I'm not sure I would have.

"You were going to tell me, but after you had found a place to live in" Anakin says raising an eyebrow "You wouldn't have moved in with me if I hadn't dropped in for the surprise visit" that shuts me up so I turn back to the queen.

"I'm delighted you two are living together. It's precious seeing your friendship being as strong as ever" she warmly says.

"I'm glad I'm living with them as well" I say truthfully. Not being able to say just how much living with Anakin and the twins means to me.

"It appears the concert is about to begin, we should go take our seats" the Queen says gesturing towards the ever growing line at the doors of the auditorium.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm afraid we're going to have to unfortunately skip the concert tonight. Not only will it be too loud for my little ones, but I also don't want to ruin the experience for others when they begin to cry" Anakin explains gesturing to Luke & Leia in the stroller.

"How could I have overlooked this" Queen Apailana reprimands herself "I should have offered one of my trusted handmaidens to take care of them tonight. I trust them with my life so they would have taken good care of them"

"While that's very generous of you, your highness, I'm afraid even if you had offered your handmaidens I still wouldn't have been able to make it. I hope you can understand I don't feel comfortable leaving them with someone else yet" Anakin respectfully replies.

"I completely understand Anakin, I can see you're a great father. Also, while your presence tonight would have been pleasant, the needs of your children should come first. Nevertheless, it was a pleasure seeing you four even if it was just for a short time" she says smiling warmly at us.

"Thank you for understanding your highness. It was a pleasure seeing you as well and we hope to see you again soon. We hope you enjoy the concert" Anakin replies.

"Thank you. I hope you have a great rest of your night as well. Also, I know you're not comfortable leaving the children with others but if you ever find yourselves in need of a babysitter please don't be afraid to ask me. I can personally take care of them on my free time or if I'm busy I can have my most trusted handmaiden take care of them" she tell us.

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you for everything" Anakin says. He shakes her hand in farewell. She shakes my hand as well before she turns and heads into the auditorium with her handmaidens. Anakin and I stay in the lobby until the last few people walk inside the auditorium. The music begins to play right as we are exiting the building.

"What's the plan now" Anakin asks once we're outside as he pushes the stroller.

"Let's just walk and see where we arrive at" I respond enjoying the cool night breeze.

"Feeling adventurous?" Anakin asks.

"Something like that" I reply as we keep walking.

Our feet end up taking us to Queen Yram's Needle. It's a large city plaza with a towering spire at the center. There are benches throughout the plaza and there are various little food stands set around the plaza. There's plenty of folks milling around and I see various couples walking around the square holding hands, a couple or two sitting on benches with their faces glued together. We stop for a hot drink at one of the stands and we luckily find an empty bench where we sit down to enjoy it. The delicious warm drink is perfectly sweet and it's great on a cool night like today. Anakin just about gulps the drink down. The sounds of the plaza don't seem to bother Luke & Leia and they are apparently enjoying the night out as much as us.

I catch Anakin inhaling the smells of the various food in the plaza sitting next to me on the bench and smile. There's a multitude of mouthwatering aromas in the air from all the food stands around us. "Are you hungry Anakin? Do you want to try anything from one of these stands?" I ask him, gesturing to the square.

"Yes, I'm starving. These mouthwatering aromas aren't helping either" he responds holding a hand to his stomach.

"Well, let's go eat then" I say standing up.

"Let's go but I was thinking maybe we could go to a restaurant. We did dress up all fancy for a couple minutes at the concert, so we might as well go to a restaurant since we're looking good" he says looking up at me.

"Feeling fancy, eh?" I say grinning down at him.

"In these clothes, who wouldn't?" he replies.

"Let's go find one then" I say. I reach my hand down to him to help him stand up.

He takes my hand without hesitating and stands up. "Thanks" he says as he begins to push the stroller across the plaza to the businesses by the water, I follow him.

Finding an empty restaurant to eat at turns out easier said than done. Each restaurant we try has all the tables already reserved or there is an extremely long wait time. We apparently chose a busy night and a busy district to come to dinner for. I can feel myself getting hungrier as we move from restaurant to restaurant. Just when I'm about to give up and suggest we eat from a food stand our luck seems to finally return.

We reach a restaurant at the corner of the square, it's facing the river. It has outdoor tables in a patio by the front of the water. The front wall of the restaurant is covered in vines and the main waiting area inside is surprisingly empty. The patio tables all appear to be full so hopefully it means there won't be a long wait time or hopefully they have more tables available inside the restaurant. Anakin and I walk up to the hostess waiting towards the front of the restaurant.

"Welcome to Nando's. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?" she asks us.

"No, unfortunately we don't. You wouldn't happen to have an empty table, or do you know how long the wait time would be?" Anakin asks.

"It appears you're in luck. We just received a cancellation request for one of our tables. It's outside by the water if you don't mind being outside?"

"That would be perfect actually. We've been looking for a restaurant to no avail, we didn't realize just how popular this area seems to be. I'll remember to reserve a table ahead of time for the time" I say following the hostess to our table.

"Yes this area has always s been popular, but it became even busier after the threat of war ended" she replies.

"Indeed" I say.

We reach a candlelit table with beautiful red flowers set in the middle, the majestic string lights hanging above the table make it obvious that the cancelled reservation was for a couple.

"Please take a seat" the hostess says placing a menu in front of us. Anakin situates the stroller with Luke and Leia next to him before he sits down across from me on the table. She pours each of us some water from a glass jug on the table. "Would you like to start with some appetizers this evening? Also, would you like our drinks menu to order a bottle for you and your husband?"

When I hear her question I choke on the water I'm currently drinking. Hopefully they'll think my flushed face is because of lack of air rather than embarrassment. I can't help but feel a bit of giddiness at being confused as a couple again. I can hear the hostess asking if I'm well, but I can only focus on Anakin's grin across the table from me.

"My husband and I would love to see the drinks menu. As for appetizers please surprise us with your most popular ones" Anakin smiles up at the hostess while reaching across the table to put his hand on top of mine. His touch sends goosebumps up my arm and I can only nod helplessly as the hostess walks away.

"I guess we must look great together if we keep getting mistaken as a couple old friend. I do wonder why they keep assuming we're husbands and not boyfriends though" Anakin says squeezing my hand before letting go.

The words _we must look great together_ and his touch leave my brain a chaotic mess. I don't even know how I manage to stay together and not melt into a pathetic puddle of blissfulness. "It's probably because of the children" I manage to croak out.

"I mean we could be boyfriends who happen to have children already, but I guess you're right" he says looking at Luke & Leia. "Also, I realize I shouldn't have played along with what the hostess assumed. I know it makes you uncomfortable because of the Jedi Code rules and for that I'm sorry. You know I like to joke around but I shouldn't have done it" Anakin apologizes.

A joke. That's what he sees a potential relationship with me as. Even though he didn't mean to hurt me, it still stings. It's my own fault for having fallen in love with him when I know it can never happen. His love is something I will never get to experience, and I should put a stop to those false hopes of ever having a real relationship with him. "It's all right Anakin. No need to apologize" I finally get out.

It looks like he's about to say something else when the hostess arrives with two plates of steaming appetizers and our drinks menu. "Here are your appetizers and the menu for the bottles. Are you ready to order your meal or would you like more time?" she asks.

"Can we get a little more time please, we want to look at the bottle menu as well" Anakin replies.

"Not a problem. I'll be back in a few minutes. I hope you enjoy your appetizers" she says walking away. He doesn't say anything else as we go over the food menu and decide on which bottle to get.

A bottle, two meals and a chocolate cake slice for Anakin later we sit on the table enjoying our now full stomachs. Having chatted throughout dinner about the concert and about our adventures together when he used to be a Padawan. When a waiter comes to take our now empty plates Anakin checks on in a now sleeping Luke & Leia.

"That was delicious" Anakin says looking longingly at the now empty table.

"You know you can order another slice" I say smiling at him.

"I know, but I shouldn't" he says holding his stomach.

"Who knows when we'll come eat here again so you better take advantage" I say.

"We are coming back again soon enough" he says looking pointedly at me "We already agreed you'll pay tonight and I'll pay the next time we come so I get to choose when we come back again. It's going to be our new tradition" he states.

"Just make sure you reserve a table ahead of time. I know just how much you love to leave things until the last minute" I reply.

"True, but not when it comes to food" he says, and I just shake my head.

Once the waiter comes back with our receipt and two candies Anakin finally says "I guess we should get going."

"We should. We have to get the children to bed" I say eyeing the stroller.

"Before we leave, I just want to say thank you for convincing me to come tonight. I really enjoyed spending some time out of the house with you. Hopefully we can go out again sometime soon if you liked it as much as I did. I also can't thank you enough for moving in with me, I would feel so lonely if I didn't have someone else with me and my children" Anakin says. The sincerity in his eyes melts my heart even further.

"Anakin you don't have to thank me for anything. It should be me thanking you for allowing me to live with you three. I also enjoyed our time together tonight and we'll definitely do this sometime again soon. Now let's go home before we get even more sappy" I say standing up. I'm so filled with joy right now I don't even have time to worry about the council and the rest of our problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Anakin_

 _6 months later_

I wake to the sound of my twins babbling in their crib. They have grown so much these past couple of months and they have even begun to crawl. It's great to see them crawling around the house but it also means I have to be even more vigilant to make sure they don't get hurt. Thankfully, I still have Obi-Wan living with us in the house and he hasn't even mentioned looking for a place to live by himself in a long time. Which I'm grateful for but I still understand he's going to want to live on his own someday. That day is hopefully some time away, so I shake those thoughts from my head and sit up on the bed. Instead I focus on my twins moving in their crib and the faint sounds of Obi-Wan humming while cooking downstairs. A sound I have grown used to hearing almost daily.

That afternoon I'm making dinner when Obi-Wan arrives home from work. Luke & Leia are sitting on a soft mat with various toys, most of them bought by Obi-Wan, around them. When Obi-Wan walks in Leia drops the toy she was inspecting to turn towards the door and raise her arms and make noises. Clearly wanting Obi-Wan to carry her. Luke also turns towards the door but just continues to chew on the toy he currently has in his mouth.

"Hello there little ones" Obi-Wan says dropping his bag on the couch before heading to pick Leia up and rub Luke's blonde head.

"How was your day?" I say as he walks towards me.

"Another great day as usual. Had another amazing discussion with my students" he says enthusiastically as he walks by me towards the other side of the kitchen. As he walks by he rubs my shoulder in greeting before moving to grab a glass of water. While the contact is brief, his touch lingers on the spot he touched me. I don't know when it began but I have started to crave his touch, wanting more than the passing shoulder touches or handshakes he gives me. Feeling my wet hand go up in flames those times we accidentally touch whenever I hand him a dish to dry when I'm washing them. Wondering how it would feel to have those hands exploring my body.

However, just as quickly as those thoughts come the guilt quickly follows. I should not be feeling this way about my old friend this soon after Padmé's death. I should not be betraying her memory this soon by falling for someone else. Furthermore, it's not like anything can ever happen between us if I decided to pursue this. Obi-Wan is a Jedi after all and he will not betray the Order by falling in love like I did. Besides, I could never ask him to abandon the order for me anyways. Not like I would ever have the opportunity to ask him to abandon the order to begin with. Obi-Wan will never feel the same way I'm starting to fall for him.

" **ANAKIN!** " Obi-Wan calls out breaking me out of my daze. Startled, I notice the smoke coming out pan currently on the stove next to me and quickly rush to take it off the fire. I hurriedly put the pan on the sink and run some water over it. When the smoke and steam finally clear I turn around to face Obi-Wan.

"I don't know what got into me" I say trying to explain. Not wanting to describe what was going through my head when I blanked out.

"Are you all right? Did you burn yourself?" Obi-Wan asks moving next to me with Leia still in his arms. Inspecting me with his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Sadly, I can't say the same for our dinner though" I say gesturing to the burnt mess left in the pan.

"I rather have the food be ruined than you be hurt. What happened Anakin? You spaced out there for a bit it seems" he asks calmly. I can see the concern on his face and quickly avoid his eyes when answering.

"I'm not sure myself. Like you said, I just blanked out for a couple seconds. I can assure you it won't happen again though, it can't happen again. Not when I would be putting the twins at risk" I say walking over to Luke. I pick him up and kiss the top of his head as he continues chewing on the toy oblivious to what just happened.

"Are you sure you're well, Anakin? I've never seen you blank out at the stove before. Maybe we should go to a medic just to make sure you're fine" he says.

"No, I'm sure I'm fine. I didn't get enough sleep last night, so it was probably that. What we do need to do however, is order some dinner because I'm famished. Want me to place an order from your favorite place?" I ask trying to change the subject.

He's quiet for a bit not quite convinced at my excuse before he finally nods at my suggestion. I go to the living room to place the order and then sit on the carpet to play with Luke while we wait for our food to arrive.

Later that night, Obi-Wan and I sit on the chairs out in my room's balcony. Luke & Leia are fast asleep already and Obi-Wan and I are enjoying the cool night air after having eaten our dinner.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor, old friend. I was wondering if you could please take care of Luke & Leia tomorrow since it's your day off. Even though I still have savings left, I want to begin my search for a job tomorrow. It's finally time I begin working so I can provide for my children in the future" I say finally breaking the balcony's silence.

"Of course, I'll take care of them while you're out in the city. Feel free to take as long as you want tomorrow or the following days if it takes that long. I wish you the best of luck in your search Anakin" Obi-Wan says smiling at me.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Hopefully I'm able to find a worthwhile job quickly, actually I'm just hoping someone takes a chance and hires me" I mutter leaning back on my chair. A small group walks by under the balcony and I'm distracted for a bit hearing their conversation, wondering what it would be like to be carefree again. I turn back to Obi-Wan when he begins to talk again.

"I'm sure you'll find a suitable job soon enough. Knowing just how hardworking and eager you are to work as well seeing your enthusiasm for learning new things should make anyone lucky to hire you" Obi-Wan says. Even though the night air is cool, I find my face warming up at his words. I know he's only complimenting me like he's always done before, as a friend, but I still find myself hoping they mean something much more.

"Thank you, old friend. It truly means a lot having you support and encouragement" I reply.

"No need to thank me, Anakin. It's what friends do, they support each other" Obi-Wan replies. Friends, yes that's what we are and will always be. He will only ever see me as a friend and I need to get that through my head.

We're still sitting outside talking about the farmer's market when I feel it. A prickling sensation at the back of my head that causes me to lose focus on what Obi-Wan is saying. I find my gaze drifting from Obi-Wan to a cloaked figure standing underneath a streetlamp across the river from my balcony. The figure is unmoving, and it appears to be staring right at me. I find myself gazing back, somehow finding something extremely familiar about it.

"Anakin? Hey, are you all right" Obi-Wan ask waving a hand in front of my face trying to catch my attention.

I quickly turn back to him, wondering just how long I was staring at the figure. "Huh?" I mumble.

"You blanked out again, are you sure you're all right? Please tell me if you're not feeling well or if something's bothering you. I can take you to a medic or we can even call one to come see you in the house if you would prefer" Obi-Wan replies, the concern evident on his face.

"That won't be necessary, I was just looking at…" my voice trails off as I look back to the streetlamp across the river expecting to find the hooded figure. Except the figure is no longer there. In fact, there's a multitude of individuals and groups of people walking and mingling around where the hooded figure had been just a couple seconds ago. How was this possible? Had that hooded figure even been there or was my mind playing tricks on me? No, I'm sure what I saw was real. I quickly stand up and walk to the balcony's railing to get a better look across the river, hoping to find the hooded figure somewhere in the crowd.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks next to me. "Looking at what?"

"I thought I saw Queen Apailana" the lie escapes my mouth before I can stop myself "but it seems I was mistaken, it wasn't her after all" I say trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, well it is pretty dark, so I can see why you would mistake someone" Obi-Wan answers but I can tell by his tone he doesn't really believe my lie. I can't help but feel guilty of lying to him again, but I know if I told him what I really saw he wouldn't believe me. I can't have him worrying over me, especially not today after the burnt food incident.

"Actually, I'm still pretty tired as well, I think I should head to bed" I add.

"It is pretty late, and you do have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so I'll let you head to bed" he says walking towards the balcony door. I follow him inside my room and towards the bedroom door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then old friend" I say leaning on my room's doorway once we reach it "Like always, I enjoyed our talk out in the balcony."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Anakin. Make sure you get a good night's sleep, so you're prepared for tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find something. Also, don't worry about us while you're out there. Luke, Leia and I will have an exciting day tomorrow rolling around in the toys while you're gone" he chuckles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Sleep well, my friend" he adds, but before he can turn around and leave I surge forward to hug him. I don't know why I do it and immediately regret it. It doesn't help that I apparently shocked him enough that he's frozen in place. However, before I can pull out of the hug, his arms are around me as well. I let myself feel his body against mine and I don't even care that he can probably hear me sigh when I inhale his scent in. I would have gotten lost in the warmth of his arms and his aroma had Leia not chosen that exact moment to break the silence by beginning to giggle in her sleep. Back to my senses I quickly let go of him and take a step back, hoping my burning face isn't too noticeable in the dim room. Yet when I look at him, I find his face is flushed as well.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, old friend. It's just that I wanted you to know just how much you living here with us means to me. Just how grateful I am to have you here with me and for keeping me sane. I didn't want to get all sappy and put it into words, so I figured a hug would be the best way to convey my gratitude and appreciation" I ramble on trying to explain the hug.

He clears his throat before replying "No need to apologize Anakin, you did not make me uncomfortable. In fact, I really enjoyed the hug but there's no need to thank me. You're my best friend after all so of course I'll help you. Now I better let you get your rest. I will see you tomorrow" Obi-Wan quickly says before he practically rushes back to his room. He doesn't even wait for me to reply.

His quick escape would have troubled me, no matter how much he said the hug didn't bother him, had the Jedi pants he was wearing not been so thin. But thankfully the material of Jedi pants was thin, thin enough that I felt just how much he reacted to our hug. I wonder if he felt I reacted the same way. Sighing I close my bedroom door before I float to my bed. Content with knowing he might see me as something more than just a friend. I turn to turn off my bedside lamp and reality comes crashing back to me when I see Padmé's picture next to the lamp. Turning off the light I attempt to sleep but I can't help the guilt and betrayal I feel the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Obi-Wan_

I close the door behind me before flinging myself backwards on my bed. I had Anakin's arms around me and it was better than I had ever dared to imagine. Better than any dream I have ever had because this had been real. I'm surprised I managed to let go when he broke the hug, that I didn't cling to him out of fear of never being in his arms again. Of never getting the chance to have him in my arms again. Will he ever hug me again, or was it just a one-time thing? He did say it was to thank me for being there for him, so maybe his embraces will become a rare occurrence that I can look forward to as I continue being a part of his life. I know I sound ridiculous, but I can't help myself. I should stop making it more than what it was before I end up getting hurt. He even said it was just a friendship hug. I have to put an end to these feelings I'm still harboring for him before it's too late. Before I can no longer hide them from the world and most importantly him. I cannot let these emotions continue to consume me and even though I have already broken my oath of never falling in love I will not act on it. To stop this, I know I need to leave as soon as possible, as soon as the council finally abandons this foolish mission. As soon as that happens, I need to put as much distance between us as possible. Maybe this time the distance between us will actually work. It will hurt not being able to be close to him or the twins, not being able to help him but it will ultimately be for the best. It'll be better than having my feelings for him bring him even more problems than he already has. The question, however, is whether I'll be strong enough to leave and keep my distance.

After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, I sigh when the first rays of light filter into my room through the window. Sluggishly, I stand up and change into my workout clothes before heading outside for my morning run. Enjoying the fresh Theed air on cool mornings has quickly become one of my new favorite ways to clear my head. When I can be alone with just my thoughts while at the same time pushing my body. While I usually only run for about an hour daily, I take a particularly long run this morning and take about double the time. When I get back to our home I can hear that Anakin is already awake in his room. Worried that he might be leaving soon, I immediately head into the bathroom to shower. I don't even bother stopping by my room for clean clothes in my rush.

I take a quick shower, enjoying the cool water on my warmed up body from the run. Once I'm done, I dry off and reach for my clean clothes. That's when I remember I didn't stop for clean clothes before coming in to shower. I decide putting my sweaty clothes back on isn't an option so that leaves me with one choice. I try to dry off as much as possible before wrapping the towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. My room is only a couple steps down the hall from the bathroom. I rush there, trying to avoid being seen but still manage to stumble into Anakin. I almost fall from the impact but thankfully his hands quickly fly up and settle on my arms to prevent me from falling.

"Sorry" I mutter as I bring my bundle of workout clothes close to my chest to try and cover up some of my exposed skin.

"Are you all right? Didn't mean to run into you" he says.

"Yes, I'm quite all right. I probably shouldn't have been rushing to my room to begin with, but as you have probably noticed, I'm not dressed" I answer as I check to make sure the towel is still tightly secure around my waist.

"Yes, I noticed" Anakin softly whispers as he continues to hold me in place with his hands. His thumbs have begun to gently rub circles on my exposed shoulders. I don't think he even realizes he's doing it. My body's slowly beginning to burn up again after that cold shower as I try my best to prevent a certain part from reacting.

"I should probably go change" I finally manage to mumble before I break from his touch and rush to my room. I hope he didn't look down and see just how much I reacted to his proximity and touch. Once in my room I wait for my body to calm down before I finally change and head downstairs.

Once we're finished with our breakfast, it's finally time for Anakin to head out for the day. I can tell just how anxious he is for today by the way he keeps tapping his foot under the kitchen table. Throughout breakfast I tried my best to distract him, hoping to somehow ease his nerves by reminding him of some of our most joyous adventures. While it somehow worked based on the laughs I managed to get out of him, his nerves quickly return.

"You'll do great today Anakin, I'm sure you'll find multiple job offerings. But if somehow you don't find anything today, please don't get discouraged. You have plenty of time to find a suitable job and if you do find one today don't feel pressured to take it if for some reason you don't feel comfortable with it" I try to encourage him once we have made our way into the living room. Luke & Leia are once again surrounded by toys.

"Thank you for always being there to encourage me, old friend. Truthfully, I'm just looking for a suitable and honest job that works with my schedule. I don't mind how hard it might be as long as I can provide for my children" he replies looking down at the twins.

"You'll find something that works for you, Anakin" I reply, and I know he will because once he sets his sights on something he doesn't give up until he gets it.

"Well, I hope you're right like always old friend" he says, the corner of his mouth lifting up into half a smile, "I just hope the people hiring believe in me like you do and give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for, a chance. Well also, that they won't close the door on me as soon as they see me, or worse and try to hire me as an attraction to their business once they recognize my face or name" he replies. Before I can say anything about the fears he just told me about he squats down next to his children "I have to go out for a little while my loves, but I promise I won't take long" Anakin then plants a kiss on his children's foreheads before adding "Please try to go easy on Kenobi here." He stands up, an amused smile on his face.

I chuckle as we walk to the door. "I'll take care of them Anakin, so take as long as you want. I promise we'll try to not get into much trouble while you're gone" I joke once we reach it.

"Knowing you children, I wouldn't be so sure about that" Anakin replies.

"You know us so well" I reply smiling "Well, once again, good luck Anakin. We'll be waiting and cheering you on from here" I add as he reaches for the door handle.

Once he's opened the door he says "I will see you later today, old friend" I reach my hand out to shake his at the same time he lifts his arms up to give me a hug. My face heats up as we end up doing a weird handshake-hug mix. I can't stop the smile splitting my face as I close the door and head back to the twins. He wanted to hug me again.

I have barely sat down next to the twins when there's a knock on the door. Either Anakin forgot something or he's back to give the twins another goodbye kiss. I walk towards the door still smiling but when I open it, the smile is quickly wiped from my face when I see the person standing there, none other than Mace Windu.

"Master Windu" I finally say trying to mask the surprise from my face "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit of course. I wanted to personally hear of the progress you've made here" Windu replies still standing outside the door.

"I'm not sure this is the right time or place. Anakin can.."

"I know Anakin went out job searching and won't be back soon. Don't worry we have someone else following him so we'll have plenty of warning if he decides to come back. Since you're not inviting me in, I'll just let myself in so we can make ourselves comfortable" Windu interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. He walks in the house and I hate myself a bit for letting him invade our home.

I close the door behind us and when I notice that he's spotted the twins, I immediately rush towards them and take them both in my arms. I manage to sit down on the couch with one twin on each leg. They continue to shake the toy they each had in their hands when I picked them up, apparently oblivious to our visitor in the house.

Windu scoffs at my protectiveness over them but only says "I see they're growing up quite fast."

"Well, they do have a caring father who keeps them well fed and taken care off so it's expected" I respond trying to keep the bite from my voice. "Anyways, how did you know Anakin would be gone today?" I ask, curious as to how he managed to get that information.

"Since we haven't been getting any solid information regarding Anakin from you we had to send someone else to do your job. Before you say anything you have to remember that we did warn you it would happen if you didn't produce any results" Windu replies taking a seat on the other couch.

I can't help but feel betrayed that they would send someone else without having the decency to at least tell me first. Though, it is true that they did warn me it would happen if I didn't cooperate enough. I wonder how long they have had someone else keeping an eye on Anakin and why haven't I noticed anyone watching him. Also does that mean that if they're keeping an eye on Anakin they're also keeping an eye on me. Is it possible they believe I've been "corrupted" by Anakin. Do they believe my lack of information regarding Anakin is because they think I'm covering for him? When in fact there is nothing to cover at all since all Anakin does is stay at home with his children and me. When he does go out it's either with me or when he takes the children to visit the Queen.

"I understand what the council said would happen, but like I have stated in my previous weekly reports, there is nothing suspicious to report" I calmly reply, "So I don't see the point in having another spy".

"Are you sure there's been nothing suspicious? Because that's not what our spy has found out" Windu replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what he could be talking about. Pondering whether it might be related to my compromised emotions towards Anakin. I can tell he's hesitant to tell me, so I add "If there's something I need to know, please tell me"

"Very well. Starting about a month ago there have been a series of disappearances throughout Theed. Individuals going missing without a trace of where they might be or what might have happened to them. They vary in age, race and class and didn't appear to be connected in any apparent way. The news of these disappearances hasn't spread throughout the city yet since it's not that uncommon for people to just pack their bags and leave for another planet looking for a different life or simply just fleeing. Like I said, they appeared to not be connected in any way, so they have mostly been swept under the rug" Windu explains.

"Concerning news, but I don't understand how this has anything to do with Anakin" I answer. Yet I can't help but think of one of my students who disappeared two weeks ago. Did he really go back to his planet due to homesickness like his friends claim or did something happen to him?

"Like I said, the disappearances didn't appear to be connected in any way but then I discovered one common thread when I was interviewing some witnesses. That thread being a mysterious hooded figure"

"A hooded figure?" I ask.

"The witnesses all saw a hooded figure in the vicinity the missing individuals around the same time the missing individual was last seen. However, we didn't know this before because someone put a block in their memories to make them forget the incident. It wasn't until I managed to unblock their memories that they remembered what they saw. Even then, they mention the hooded figure almost as an afterthought. As something insignificant enough that they don't feel is relevant enough to share. But thanks to these blocked memories now we know someone is behind these disappearances, and they're doing their hardest to keep people from finding out the truth" he explains to me.

There's a million questions that rush to my head but I only ask the one that matters the most to me "Once again, what does this have to do with Anakin?"

Windu is silent for a moment before he finally gives me an answer "The disappearances have happened in areas our spy has previously spotted Anakin in"

Anakin is in danger. If that hooded figure really is behind these disappearances I have to find a way to stop it before it harms Anakin. Is he safe right now? I have to know he's all right. Panic threatens to overtake me. I have to do something. "We have to find Anakin. Does your spy know where he is? We have to go there and warn him before something happens to him" I say trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, so I don't scare the children.

Windu doesn't look as alarmed as currently am and instead curiously looks at me before responding "He's fine, Obi-Wan. Why would you think he's in any danger?"

"Maybe the fact that you just told me there's a hooded figure stalking him" I snap. The children look up at the sound of my elevated voice but luckily don't cry.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying Obi-Wan. That hooded figure isn't stalking him. We think it's working for Anakin" Windu replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Obi-Wan_

"That makes zero sense. There is no reason Anakin would have someone slaughter innocent people?" I reply once I recover from what Master Windu said.

"We don't have a clear motive for why he's doing it. We just know he's been spotted with the hooded figure, that's more than enough reasons to infer they are working together" Windu answers.

"You infer? So, you're not completely sure then?" I ask, "Also, earlier you said they were seen in the same vicinity, but just know you said they were spotted together. So, which is it? What makes you so sure they are working together?" I ask.

"While we…" he tries to say.

"Furthermore, today is the first time I have seen Anakin leave the house completely by himself. All the other times he's either left the house with the children and me or if I can't make it, it's just him and the twins. So, I'm to assume then that you believe Anakin is bringing his children with him to these so-called secret meetings with this hooded individual" I interrupt.

"Why yes, the children have been present with him the times he's been spotted in the area of the hooded figure. As you can imagine, this deeply troubles us as we fear for the children's safety. It also makes us wonder when we should step in and remove the children from a potential harmful home. The only reason we haven't done it yet is because you're here and we know you wouldn't let anything happen to them" he explains.

I'm left speechless as I begin to fill up with rage. Rage that I know shouldn't be overwhelming me. Rage so strong, that I haven't felt it since I witnessed Master Qui-Gon Jinn be impaled while I helplessly watched, incapable of helping him in time. I remain silent as I try to calm down that rage before finally responding "Anakin would never meet with this dangerous hooded killer with his children present, he would never let it get close to them. He is incapable of EVER putting his children in danger. I see that you still don't really know him at all. Not even the fact that he saved your life has changed your opinion on him, so I don't really know what will. Why do you mistrust him so much? He has proven his loyalty to us time and time again but apparently that isn't enough. By this point I don't think anything he'll ever do will ever be enough to convince you"

Not letting him answer, I continue my rant "However, if this is nothing more than a plot to somehow take his children from him just know I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I was just a young naïve Padawan when we took Anakin from his mother but I have grown to see that what we did was abhorrent, no matter how well intentioned we tried to be. I'm not saying we shouldn't have rescued him, I'm saying we should have rescued both him and his mother. We could have done it, and while we did save Anakin from a future life as a slave, we did it by separating him from his mother. We left her there to continue her life as slave, without ever bothering to help her. The only reason I can think of as to why we didn't help her as well is that the council was afraid she would rightfully come for her son to take him with her. That she would take their precious chosen one from them and they couldn't let that happen." My mouth feels dry once I'm finally done talking. I end up taking the glass of water on the table to wash some off the bitterness away.

"How dare you insinuate we would ever do such atrocities. Do you even hear yourself talking? We never forced Anakin's mother to give us her son, she chose to do it. We couldn't get ourselves involved in freeing her when he we had bigger problems to focus on, besides she was freed eventually. How can you even think we're making all of this up to take the children? When we do take them from him it will be for their own safety not because of some conspiracy against Anakin" he angrily retorts.

"When you do take them?" I ask disgusted "As if Anakin would ever let his children be separated from their father like he was from his mother. He's experienced that pain first hand and would never let his children go through it as well. Besides there is absolutely no evidence that they're at risk living with him, and I will gladly testify in his favor if it ever came to that" I reply.

"Testifying in his favor? I doubt it would ever get to that" Windu replies coldly "Besides who would ever believe your testimony, especially after more details are revealed. After all, a man in love would say anything to protect and cover for the person they love"

My heart stops when I hear those words come out of his mouth. They know. I try to steel myself from reacting too much to what he's just said. They know. I finally find the courage to reply. "Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"If I wasn't already sure about it, your reaction would have solidified my suspicions. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you're as subtle about it as Anakin was when it came to Padmé" Windu smugly replies.

I don't even know what or how to respond. Can I even reply without incriminating myself? What will happen to me now that he knows my secret. Will I be exposed and kicked from the council? Will they force me to never see him again until I squash these feelings? More importantly are they going to tell Anakin? What will happen once he knows? A surge of panic threatens to overtake me. I feel lightheaded and it's only because of the twins in my arms that I manage to stay grounded.

"I'm afraid I must get going but we'll be seeing each other again soon. Don't worry, I won't be talking to anyone about our conversation today. Well, that is as long as we keep helping each other out" Windu replies standing up. I stay seated as I let his words sink in.

He's at the door when he speaks again "If it's any consolation, he gets the same dopey look in his eyes when he talks to you. The question, however, is whether it's real or if he's trying to use your emotions to manipulate you." He closes the door behind him as I'm left still sitting on the couch with the twins.

 _Anakin_

By the time I get home, it's already beginning to get dark. My feet are tired from all the walking, but as soon as I unlock the door the pain fades from my mind when I see my twins and Obi-Wan. Luke & Leia are sitting down on their high chairs at the table, Obi-Wan sits next to them spoon feeding them both a vegetable puree of some sort.

"Honey, I'm home" I joke as I drop my stuff on the couch before heading into the kitchen. I kiss my children on the head as they continue eating before heading to the stove.

"What, no kiss for me?" Obi-Wan lightly jokes. I turn around expecting him to be blushing at his own joke but instead find him uncertainty smiling. The smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes however, and he seems oddly tense for some reason.

I'm probably just tired and not reading him correctly, I tell myself as I walk back towards him. "Since you asked nicely" I say before bending down and lightly giving him a peck on the cheek.

I hear the spoon he's holding clatter down on the table before he replies "Anakin! I was just joking."

I nonchalantly shrug before replying "Didn't sound like a joke to me. Besides I wanted to do it anyways"

There's his blush, I think as I see it crawling up his neck. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it back up. I wait for him to say what's on his mind before he finally says something "Anyways, how did your day go? Did you find something?"

"It went better than I thought" I truthfully reply "I applied at many places, and a couple of them even said they would call me soon. I did find one job that I can hopefully get, it works the best with my schedule and it's something I can see myself doing well." I don't tell him what it is though in case I don't get it. I don't even know why I mentioned it, I don't want to get my hopes up in case I don't get it and have to settle for something else.

He waits for me to elaborate, but after seeing me not say anything else, ends up replying "I can tell you don't really want to talk about it, so I'll respect your wishes. I wish you nothing but good luck Anakin. I'm positive you'll end up getting what you want and deserve." I don't know how he manages to always say the right words, to make me feel better.

"Thank you, for everything. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go for one last round of job hunting tomorrow. I want to check some other places I didn't get a chance to stop by today. I just want to make sure all my bases are covered" I confess.

"Of course, Anakin. Like I said, please feel free to take as long as you want" he replies. He smiles when he says it, but I can still see some tenseness in him.

"Are you all right old friend? You seem a bit tense? Did something happen today?" I finally ask him after some more odd silence from him.

"What? Yes, of course I'm all right. No, nothing happened today. I would have told you already if something had occurred. It's just that I'm already getting pre-finals stress and I'm not even a student" he replies finally smiling again.

"So second-hand stress?" I reply grinning.

He just rolls his eyes and hands me a new spoon to feed Luke & Leia while he moves to heat up our dinner.

Once Luke & Leia are finally asleep, I head into my bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. I slide on just my pajama bottoms once I'm done, not bothering to put on anything else, and go lay down on my bed. Unfortunately, I slept wrong last night so my back has been killing me all day today. I lay face down on my bed, berating myself for not having turned off the lights before I lied down. I'm about to finally force myself up to turn the light off when there's a knock on the door.

"I just wanted to stop by and say goodnight, Anakin" Obi-Wan softly says through the door.

"Obi-Wan, wait" I say as loudly as I can without waking my twins up.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan responds opening the door.

"Can you turn off the lights please?" I ask still on my stomach.

"Did you really just call me in here to turn off your lights" Obi-Wan sighs.

"Well, yeah, but I have an excuse though; my back is killing me. I think I slept wrong last night and all the walking around today didn't help at all." I reply trying to turn around.

"Maybe you should have slept right" Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Not funny, I really need a drink" I reply chuckling as well, wondering if asking Obi-Wan if he can go downstairs to get me a drink would be too much.

"What you need is a massage. I mean, if you want to sleep well tonight. Not that you have to get one from me. I just mean I'm pretty good with my hands" Obi-Wan stammers on.

"Pretty good with your hands, huh?" I interrupt his rambling.

"Shut up" he replies.

I laugh before answering "Well, are you going to fix my back with your magical hands or what?"

He doesn't reply but I feel him walking towards me. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me and then I feel his hands on my back. His hands are tentative at first as he begins to explore my back, but he quickly gains confidence the more he explores. His touch sends sparks throughout my body and suddenly I'm glad I'm face down on the bed. I lose myself into his touch, enjoying the pressure he's applying to the different parts of my back and shoulders. I lose track of time as the only thing I'm focused on is his hands on my back.

"I need to get a better angle, do you mind?" he asks, his raspy voice breaking the silence.

"Go ahead" I reply before he's suddenly on the bed on top of me. He's on his knees, but he still lightly sits on my ass, one thigh on each side of it. Suddenly I don't feel so tired anymore, I instead focus on the pressure of his body on mine. The way our bodies connect.

As he continues his massage I find my body warming up even more. I wonder if he can see just how flushed he's made my skin with just his hands. He really does have magical hands. I find myself covering a moan with a cough once he reaches my lower back, right at the edge where my pajamas end, wanting him to go lower. I wonder how his hands would feel on other parts of my body, would he be just as gentle.

"Huh" I say once I realize he's been trying to catch my attention.

"I asked if it feels better now?" he repeats, still on top of me.

"Never felt better" I reply.

"Good, I'm glad I could help" he responds before getting off me. I find myself missing his hands on me, the pressure of him on me. "I hope you sleep well tonight" he adds clearing his throat before he walks away from the bed.

"I would sleep better with you here next to me" I whisper before I can stop myself. He apparently doesn't hear me as the only response I get are the lights turning off and the door shutting close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Obi-Wan_

The muscles in my legs burn as I keep running down the riverfront, trying to outrun the fact that Windu knows about my secret. The worry that he will open his mouth and ruin the life I've built with Anakin if I don't neutralize this hooded creature with fictional ties to Anakin. I feel like I will drown if I keep thinking about this, I need to think about something else. Usually this would be impossible to do but I quickly find my mind drifting to another memory. A memory about last night.

I can still feel Anakin's warm skin against my hands, the way my hands felt on fire as they explored the muscled expanse of his back. How he relaxed into my touch, letting me massage the soreness away, trusting me to make him feel better. I still don't know how I had the self-control to not trace the paths my hands were making on his back with kisses, to finally get a taste of him. Once he began moaning, I knew it was over, I had to get out of the room before I did something stupid. I had practically jumped off of him and dashed out of the room like a coward. I hadn't even tried to hear what he had whispered as I was closing his door. I wonder what he said.

I am so lost in yesterday's memory that I don't notice I've made it to the park where I usually run a couple laps before heading home. That's when I feel it, a chill down my spine and the feeling of a presence in that park with me. I slowly slow down to a stop and begin to slowly look around, not knowing whether to be relieved or afraid that there is no one around me. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and feel goosebumps spread throughout my arms, there is someone watching me. I don't know where, but there is someone in this park with me. I curse myself for not carrying my lightsaber with me after Windu told me about the danger, but I didn't want Anakin seeing me carry my lightsaber with me again. I didn't want him asking questions I wouldn't be able to answer, I didn't want to worry him. I think I see something behind a group of trees and I'm so focused on trying to see what it is that the sound of footsteps rushing behind me quickly make me jump around into action. I'm about to lunge at whatever it is when I realize it's just another jogger beginning their run in the park as well. I turn back to the group of trees only to realize I don't feel the presence anymore. I let out a sigh of relief before I begin to jog back into a run. I have to get home.

Once I reach the townhouse, I quickly look around to make sure no one followed me home. I know I'm being paranoid but I practically burst into the house and quickly lock the door after me.

"Long run today?" I hear Anakin ask from the staircase startling me.

"You could say that" I reply clutching a hand to my chest from being scared.

"I can tell by the way you're out of breath, let's get you some water" Anakin chuckles making his way to the kitchen. I follow him but not before double checking I locked the door.

"Are you starting to lose your stamina, old friend?" Anakin asks teasingly as he hands me a glass of water.

"Never, I'll always have great stamina" I reply, thankful for the distraction.

"Guess we'll have to test this stamina one of these days" Anakin winks as he moves towards the fridge. Not knowing how to reply I drain the rest of the water from the glass. I try not to think exactly what he might mean by that, probably just a mile race like the old days. That's when I remember he's going out today again to look for work, so I clear my throat.

"I'm going to go shower all this sweat and dirt away, I'll be back in a bit. Thanks for the water" I say heading towards the stairs.

"Shower good or no breakfast for you today" Anakin teases from the kitchen "I'll be checking behind the ears"

"You wouldn't dare. Besides you owe me pancakes for last night's massage" I retort before heading up the stairs.

Once I'm in the shower my mind flies back to what occurred in the park. Did Windu's talk yesterday make me paranoid enough to imagine what happened in the park this morning or was there really something there? It was probably just a cold breeze, I try to convince myself, nothing out of the ordinary. It was nothing, I reassure myself, but I can't help but wonder what if it wasn't. I decide I should stop thinking about this before I ruin breakfast for myself, I shouldn't be worrying this early. I can worry about it later when I'm fed and more clear-minded. I shut the water off and quickly dry myself off before changing into clean pajamas. I stop by my room to drop off my dirty work out clothes and that's when I realize just how early it still is when I glance at the clock. No wonder Leia & Luke are still sleeping, I think to myself as I walk out of my room. I make a quick stop in Anakin's room to check on the still sleeping twins before heading downstairs.

"Did you fall off the bed or something?" I ask once I'm in the kitchen again.

"Why is that?" Anakin asks moving towards the table with two full plates of breakfast in hand.

I take one of the plates and set it down on the table before sitting down across from Anakin. "I guess because you're not usually up this early. You're not usually up until the twins wake you up so seeing you up already is kind of surprising" I admit.

"I got up extra early today so I could head out early for the job hunting" Anakin replies "Besides after last night's massage I slept like a baby" he adds with a wink.

"That's very responsible of you Anakin, getting up early to get the job you want. I'm proud of you" I say "I'm also glad the massage helped you sleep well"

"Once we're finished with breakfast, I'll repay you for the massage" Anakin says coyly.

"I thought the delicious breakfast was the thanks" I reply after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"It was my turn to make breakfast, so it doesn't really count as a thanks. Besides, I think I found a better way to repay you for the massage" he replies before drinking from his glass of milk. I wonder what he means by that but choose to instead finish my food and see what he means. Once we're both done with our food, he goes upstairs to check on the twins while I finish washing the dishes. I find him sitting down in the living room couch once I'm done with the dishes.

"Sit" he says patting the spot next to him on the couch. I clear my throat and make my way to sit next to him. "All right, sit up and put your legs here" he says standing up and gesturing for me to put my legs up on the couch. I do as he says and grab the two throw pillows next to me. I put one behind my back to help me sit up better with my legs outstretched on the couch before me and place the other one on my lap to rest my hands on.

That's when Anakin places a pillow from the other couch on the floor next to me and kneels. Kneeling down on the floor next to me he reaches for my legs below the knees. "What are you doing?" I manage to finally croak out.

"Like I said earlier, returning the favor. I know you must be sore from your morning run so I figured I would pay you back by massaging your legs. It's only fair" he replies as he begins massaging one of my ankles. I'm too stunned to object, not that I would have if I could, so I just sit there and let him begin. Almost shyly he softly says, "Sorry about the metal hand, I know it probably isn't the best to give massages."

"Don't apologize, the massage is perfect" I reply, _You're Perfect_ is what I really mean.

He only nods as he continues working his magic hands up towards my knees. Once he's up and over my knees I throw my head back and close my eyes losing myself into his touch. There's no skin contact as I'm still wearing my pajamas, but my skin still feels on fire where his hands rub over. He slowly inches his hands up my thighs, slowly rubbing the soreness away. I'm painfully aware of just how much my body is reacting to his touch, and I'm eternally glad I have a throw pillow on my lap covering just how much I'm enjoying this. As the seconds tick by I wonder just how far up my thighs he's going to go, how far I'm willing to let him go. His hands reach the edge of the throw pillow on my lap, but he doesn't stop, he keeps torturously massaging up my thighs. He's so painfully close.

I feel one of his hands leave my leg, so I open an eye and look down. I see his hand reaching for the throw pillow, he mercifully wants to get it out of the way. I try to tell myself to stop him from removing it, to hide the way he's making me react to his touch. Instead I find myself removing my resting hands from the throw pillow, leaving it unobstructed for him to take from my lap. His hand is on the throw pillow, he starts lifting it off. No turning back now. That's when Luke's cry from upstairs snaps us back to reality, I feel the throw pillow back on my lap.

"I guess they're finally awake" Anakin says quickly standing back up. He's flushed as he picks the pillow, he was kneeling on back up before placing it back on the other couch. "I need to go change them before I can give them their bottles" he adds walking to the stairs.

"I'll get the bottles ready" I yell after him. Sighing, I sit on the couch an extra minute letting my body calm down before heading towards the kitchen.


End file.
